Cyber Cinderella
by Kaurz9802
Summary: May Maple, the school nerd. Well, her life is no better at home. After her dad leaves her orphaned, she gets stuck with an Evil Step Mom, Ugly Step Sisters and No Prince, her life is no Happily Ever After...When all she has is her Best Friends and a mystery boy she's never met, how will her life work out? More importantly, will she ever get her Fairytale Ending? CS, ORS, IKS and PS
1. My Cinderella Story

**Hello guys! Guess what? I've decided to post this story because I have to do on the internet! I know, that's how dead my life is right now, I need help! This is exactly why I am doing another story. Hope you guys enjoy it, and just so you know, it won't all be in May's P.O.V. This was just to get her feel on the story because it's pretty sentimental for her. Anyway, hope you like...**_  
_

* * *

_Once upon a time, not so long ago, lived a beautiful young girl and her father. Wavy brunette locks, and sapphire eyes, rivaling the stone itself, May Maple was the castle's jewel..._

* * *

The sun beat down heavily on the Hoenn region. Children playing in the park across the street, couples walking hand in hand, and girls cutting the front lawn with scissors. Yep that's right, by girls I mean me; May Maple. You're probably wondering, 'why not just use a mower right?' Well to answer your question, I've been banned or lost the privilege so to speak.

Trust me, this isn't a punishment compared to what I've been put through before. I'm just in one of those fairy tales. All I need is a Happy Ending, oh and did I mention I need a Prince too? Well It's not as easy as it sounds. At school, I'm the classic dork that has no name and no life. You know, the type where they give a speech in front of the school and people are whispering to each other 'Is she new?' But in my defense it wasn't always like this, I used to be a princess, well, in my dad's eyes at least.

Our lives were perfect, we had everything we needed. Our house was pretty big, but that's only because my dad had the biggest PokéDex in the entire region. It was really homey inside, nothing too high tech, it was mainly made from solid oak and had that cabin feel to it. Unfortunately on my sixth birthday my dad decided he wanted something else, or _someone_. Jade, awkward, not very materialistic, she didn't seem to bad, but along with the new addition, came two more. Her twin daughters, both my age, Lizzie and Lexy. Aside from them, I still lived in my Fairytale...

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_"And they lived happily ever after..." he finished with a kiss on her forehead. The young brunette giggled as she hugged her father Norman closer._

_"Daddy, do fairy tales come true?" Asked May, smiling as he tucked her in._

_"Sure they do sweetie, I mean, after all, how did I get to read such a beautiful princess her bedtime story?" He replied tickling her sides, causing her to burst out into a fit of giggles._

_"Da-da-daddy, pl-ease s-stop!" She managed to wheeze out. Reluctantly he did so, smoothing out the covers on her bed. "I mean do they really really come true?"_

_"No sweetie, not always. But if you dream hard enough, they're bound to." Norman explained smiling lightly as his daughters eyes began to droop._

_"Can you read me another one?" She asked tiredly, reaching out for the tattered old book. It was her favorite and belonged to her late mother. The was entire thing was leather bound, with delicate pages, separated with fragile slices of tissue paper. A scarlet ribbon of silk fell down the middle of the book, marking the last read page. The best part of the tatty brown book, she knew, was the inscription. 'To the princess that owns this book: It forever holds the key to your Happily Ever After.' Her dad got it inscripted once her mother passed, he said that it really was a very special book._

_"Sorry honey, but daddy's got a last minute meeting." His eyes softened seeing her pout, she wished he could stay._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

If I knew what would happen once he left, I would've wished so much harder. It was that day, my fairy tale came to a crashing stop. On his way to that meeting, there was a huge crash not so far away and my dad went to see if the man driving was alright. Sadly, the reason the car was hit was because of an out of control truck. Before he could do anything, the truck came charging back and neither my dad or the driver made it.

Then there was that other little snag ; the will. Or in this case, lack of one. Thanks to that, Jade got _everything_. The house, the business which she sold for a hairdresser, and unfortunately for her...Me. But like that wasn't enough she got the money, which in her words did not go to waste. That meant nose jobs, face lifts and anything else that could be molded. And not just for her, but her little _angels _too.

So that's how I ended up living my life sweeping hair off the floor in the hairdressers and coming home to endless chores. They kicked me out of my room and now I 'live' in the attic, it's where I only get the necessities. A bed, a wardrobe, and a computer. But slowly over the years, I've managed to recreate my old room, just a little smaller. It's the only place I get my own life, it's my sanctuary. As over dramatic as it sounds, it's true. I've got my rotten life, my step-mother and my two disgusting step-sisters.

"May! Are you done yet?!" A overly high pitched shrieked from the main room. Uhg, Jade.

"Yeah, I just finished!" I called back, standing up. After dusting off my shorts, I walked back to the house. As I walked in, I was greeted by the same old tiled floor, spiral staircase and over expensive, well...everything. They destroyed the whole house, it's caked in fake. The once cabin, home loving feeling is completely gone. I think the only thing that's still the same, is my room.

"Good, then start the stairs." She screamed. I rolled my eyes before replying.

"I did those stairs yesterday, and before you ask, yes, I have done both sets." It was the same old thing every day, work, work, work.

"Fine you spoilt little brat, go finish your sisters homework. It better be another A!" I scoffed, me, spoilt? That made sense. Sure, I'd already finished that too, but this way I could sneak up to my room. I love it up there. It was completely decked out in my favorite color: Red. A large oak framed bed sat backed up against the wall in the middle of the room. At the foot of the bed, was a crimson rug in the shape of a Torchic. A matching, Torchic lamp sat on my bed side table with a small framed picture. It was of me, and my parents. Yes, I mean my biological mom.

She was beautiful you know. Her name was Caroline. Dad used to say that I looked just like her. I doubt it though, she was flawless. I was only a baby in the picture. It was just after I was born. You could see the tiredness in her eyes, despite this she still managed the prettiest, not to mention whitest smile. Her curly brunette pigtails fell down her shoulders messily, and her sapphire eyes sparkled as she looked at the small bundle in her arms.

My dad stood proudly next to her, also smiling down at me. How was I to know that it would my first and last time to see it? It was how she passed away, a little while after giving birth to me. I was told that before she passed she said 'No matter what anyone says, I'm glad to give you my place in the world. You are the Jewel in this dull place. Use it to guide you.' I still don't know what that means but I'll find out soon enough.

"Are you done with that homework?!" That annoying voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Well, there it is. Evil step mother + ugly step sisters + no prince = ?

My Cinderella Story

* * *

**So...What do you think? I know it's not much and I've got a flashback in the first chapter but to be fair, you wouldn't be able to see what happened without one right? Um anyway, I feel like this is my first Fic all over again and I feel so nervous, don't ask me why. Do you think that it's worth writing? You like it? Please leave any thoughts in the a review! The formatting not so good, but it'll straighten out by the next chapter or so. Thanks! Love Ya ;)**


	2. Nobody's Win

**Well, here's chapter 2! It's just a little on her school life and stuff. It carries on on the next chapter, or at least it will once I write it XD So how are all you Brit's doing now that most of us are back at school? I started today and already got homework! I have a feeling my new teachers hate me already! D: What did I do?! Anyways, enough about me. Have any of you checked out the AMAZING story that is newly published called '**A Summer To Remember' **by the fantabulous SunshineTails? She truly is a gifted author. You should give her other story '**It Had To Be You' **a go too, it's addicting! XD I would like to thank you all for reviewing and getting me to 15 reviews only on my first chapter! XD Thank You! ... Uh, so review time right?**

* * *

**_SunshineTails: Why hello there mah Hungah Games Buddy :D Thank you lots and lots like jelly tots for being my first reviewer to this story! XD It means a lot! I know, that's what I was going for so I'm glad it got across, she is definitely...Ew. :) Yeah, you most likely will, though they won't be officially introduced till the next chapter, sorry! I know at such a young age too! Poor her, I wanted to cry while I was writing! Drew is introduced here but doesn't really have much of a part. I guess Prince charming will have to wait...Thanks again! 3_  
**

**_MudkipLover33: Thank You! Originality is an authors bread and butter right? Well, here's you're chance to see a different side to May. Thanks, I'll try not to disappoint! XD  
_**

**_AdorableMe: Thanks for the review! XD Well, I'm trying not to turn it into an overused cliché plot, so hopefully it turns out to be a little more interesting...  
_**

**_peaches4eva: Thank You! The Selena Gomez movie? I haven't seen it, but I heard it's pretty good. I hope this turns out a little different XD  
_**

**_Guest: Aha, You're so nice! Thank You so much, it's people like you that keep me writing! I hope I can get this to meet your expectations and don't completely fail XD  
_**

**_eeveeluvr: Aw, thank you. I updated as fast as I could, hope I didn't keep you waiting too long and hope you like it! :P  
_**

**_LeafGreenShippyXD: Aha, it's fine after all, you're practically my DA buddy now anyway right? I guess that part was pretty depressing huh? Glad you picked up on that, this story might end up with a supernatural or reverse twist, you never know XD Well her Prince is finally introduced, though to be honest, she doesn't need saving in this chappie! You'll see what I mean when you read it!  
_**

**_BlueMoons RedStars: He will don't worry, at least he's introduced in this chappie, though not much saving is gonna go down. It's not really needed though, in this part anyway. Glad you like it XD  
_**

**_Inspi Tree: Thank You! And thanks for the review too! XD I hope you like this chapter, it's no very long but I promise the next one will be longer, I hope anyway... :D  
_**

_** pokadiginarahina456: Aw thank you! Hope you love this one just as much! Don't wanna disappoint so don't forget to tell me what you think kay? XD**_

_**Left-to-die: Aha, thank you! Nice way of putting it, it was so blatant and I don't know why but it really made me laugh? I think I've finally cracked under the stupid weight of school... :D  
**_

_**ContestshippingRose: Thank You! It's you Cinderella fans out there that I'm afraid of disappointing, especially with an original classic fairytale like this. I don't wanna make it boring and cliché, but I don't wanna tweak it to much that it will stray from it's original plot you know? I'll gladly continue, thanks for the review! X)  
**_

_**berriesxcakes101: Thanks so much, I'll keep writing as much as I can and try to update at every chance I get! Thank You~ :)  
**_

_**rabiya123: I know what you mean and thank you so much for saying that! It's so sweet! Aha, I'm so glad you liked it and I'll be updating soon as I can for both stories! Thanks again!  
**_

_**LunarEclipse22428: Hola~ My LLT! Thanks for the review! Yay! GO CONTESTSHIPPING! MayXDrew FOREVER! I'm hoping it turns out at least half decent XD Fingers Crossed :P  
**_

**Well, on with the story!**_  
_

* * *

"May, hurry up or we'll be late!" Called Misty from her sky blue convertible.

"Coming!" Replied the brunette as she ran clumsily out the door. Her hair fell neatly down her shoulders though her uniform said otherwise. Her blouse remained un-tucked from her skirt and her tie just seemed to be a messy knot that rested beneath her collar. As she approached the car, the brunette swung her bag in before hopping in after it, her blazer dangling off a shoulder. "Sorry guys, but I had a couple of last minute chores." She explained as she tidied her appearance.

Collective sighs could be heard from the group along with a "I'm starving Mist, when's lunch?" She chuckled at the raven haired boy's expense, May knew how this would end up, it was the same every morning but she wouldn't have it any other way. Just as she had guessed, an "Ow!" soon followed the remark, courtesy of Misty's mallet.

"You really shouldn't let Jade push you around you know, why don't you hang with us at the mall today after school?" Asked a blunette. May looked up at her meeting Dawn's gaze with saddened eyes.

"You know I can't, with working at the hairdressers and all, not to mention the chores-"

"You're coming." Deadpanned another voice. It belonged to none other than Paul Shinji, huge crush of Dawn. The brunette shook her head sadly before looking at them both.

"Guys I'm sorry but I'm busy and-"

"You're coming." Repeated the plum haired trainer in his usual mono tone voice. May frowned at his persistence, before turning to face him fully.

"Look Paul I told you I was busy didn't I?" She stated more than asked. Her voice clearly stated she did not want this subject picked up.

"And I told you, you were coming, didn't I?" He retaliated, not even sparing her a glance. She huffed, rolling her eyes, before sinking deeper into the seat.

"Fine, maybe this one time won't hurt." She grumbled reluctantly, breaking eye contact from both of her friends. In truth, she was happy, but what would her punishment be for slacking? What would Jade do?

"Yay, thank you Paul!" Cheered the Dawn, hugging the trainer from the side. Realizing her actions, she pulled away quickly to reveal a lightly blushing Paul. Wait, what?! Paul didn't blush, it was probably just her imagination. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat before training his eyes out the window.

"Gary! Cut it out!" This drew May's attention towards two of her fellow brunettes sitting on her other side. Leaf was swatting away Gary's arm as he insisted on resting it round her shoulders.

"You looked cold, I was just sharing my body heat." He defended, putting his hands up in front of him. The brunette rolled her eyes as she continued to dodge his arm.

"Quit it or I will make you." Threatened the green eyed trainer, glaring intensely at the auburn haired teen. He grinned at her, before shrugging off the comment carelessly.

"I kinda like the sound of that." He replied with a wink. She shuddered resisting the urge to blush, while pushing his arm off for umpteenth time.

"Pervert." She muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes, but speaking loud enough for May to hear.

"Guy's we're here." Ash called from the front seat beside Misty. The two had been occupied in conversation for almost the entire time. The sapphire eyed teen sighed, it seemed that everyone of her friends had a partner. Someone that they would eventually get together with, while she was left behind.

"May, you coming?" Asked Dawn as she held out hand for her friend to grab, which she did. She smiled appreciatively before hauling herself out of the car, grabbing her bag as she did so.

"Thanks Dawn, let's go catch up with the others." The two girls ran to walk in time with their friends. The blunette immediately took a place beside Paul who seemingly didn't mind. May walked awkwardly beside them, sparing few glances to where she was walking. In result, she felt herself come into contact with hard tiled floor.

"Watch where you're going, loser." Snorted a snobbish voice. The brunette didn't even have to look up to know who it was. She sighed dusting off her clothes as she stood.

"If you were watching where you were going, then _you_ wouldn't have bumped into _me_, Brianna." May countered, standing eye to eye with the school's Queen Bee.

"You shouldn't bother getting up, you belong _below_ the rest of the school population." Hissed the burgundy haired teen, flipping her hair over her shoulder with a manicured hand. The comment was followed by a series of snide laughter from her lackeys. They consisted of quite a few girls, the ones that were even scraping threatening, were Melody, Veronica and Paisley.

"The only people that belong down there are bitches like you." Retorted May. Her expression read that she was extremely pissed off now. Misty on the other hand, was way passed that level. The temper prone red head was now by May's side, glaring poisonously at Brianna.

"Talk to May that way again, and I swear, you will be digging your own grave so fast that you'd wish you were dead." She growled, fists clenched firmly by her side. Ash placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder before pulling her back from the scene. Just as she was dragged away, Dawn began walking towards the snobby teen for a few words of her own. She stopped when she felt a firm grip on her wrist. The blunette turned to see Paul shaking his head.

"She needs to fight her own battles." He explained. She nodded in agreement before joining, the others. Leaf knew that May could stand up for herself which is exactly why she restrained herself from tearing Brianna's face off. Before she knew it, May was pushed back, clutching her face, a large red hand mark was printed on her cheek, leaving a stinging pain in it's wake. That pushed her over the edge.

Expecting her to be hurt and run, Brianna continued making snarky remarks at the brunette, her posse joining her in the torture. The brunette stared at the floor, her bangs covering her eyes. A single tear escaped her eye before the rest followed. She smiled a bittersweet smile before speaking.

"You know what? I'm sick of you." May whispered barely audibly.

"What?" Brianna sneered, daring May to speak.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons _

_that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again _

_got me feeling like I'm nothing_

May sang flawlessly, bringing her determined gaze to meet Brianna's shocked expression. She smiled gently to herself as she continued to sing, walking circles around her.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, _

_calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

She took a breath before continuing, she'll make sure Brianna never forgets what being a bully brings. This is where it ends.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The brunette continued, shrugging her shoulder for emphasis. She began signalling for the others to join in, Leaf immediately ran up to May's side, a Gary-worthy smirk plastered to her face. She was not about to let Brianna get the best of them.

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies _

_and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again _

_as if I don't already see them_

Leaf took over, smiling at May. Revenge was in this case very sweet. The look on Veronica's make up caked face was priceless, the perfect mixture of shock and well deserved embarrassment. Sure she felt a little guilty inside, she knew May did too, but this was nothing to what they'd been putting up with their entire school lives.

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out _

_'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

The two brunettes began the next verse harmonizing perfectly together. Their voices melting sweetly and flowing effortlessly into their next lines. May's country styled voice matching perfectly with the song as well as Leaf's giving it their own spin to it.

_I'll bet you got pushed around, _

_somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now _

_'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

Dawn joined in taking note of the expression on the burgundy haired girls face. She purposely brushed past Paisley, nudging her shoulder as the passed. The blunette started to sing, mainly directing her words towards the slender honey blonde as Leaf had done to Veronica.

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

The three friends shook their heads simultaneously in almost a disappointed manner. Throughout the entire song, the smirk was present and worn to it's full extent by each of the girls. Misty watched on as her best friends sung and danced in the middle of the halls. They were supposed to be the 'no ones', this was a little weird being ahead of the Populars for once.

"You're not gonna let 'em have all the fun are ya Mist?" Ash asked, half teasingly. She grinned confidently up at him.

"Not in a million years." Misty replied before running to join her friends.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, _

_talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion _

_but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

May took over as a solo once the song slowed in pace. She gave Brianna a incredulous yet sardonic look of pity before walking up to her. They stood less than a meter apart before the brunette continued on. She used the same pitying voice along with the country twang to it. She offered a smile before shaking her head and jogging towards Leaf, Dawn and Misty.

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean _

_and a liar _

_and pathetic _

_and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

She sang, the adrenaline filling her. The others felt it too as they sang along the last line. It was as if they could hear the music playing. Remaining oblivious to the crowd around them, the four 'Nobodys' made their mark known.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Ash and Gary were supporting the girls, calling out words of encouragement as well as a few curses directed at the others. Paul stood emotionless yet the ends of his mouth was noticeably twitching upwards into a small smirk of satisfaction. The girls were finally rounding it up each facing an opposing girl. They shrugged their shoulder at every question sung for emphasis.

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

May sang solo at the finale of the song, smirking proudly. The collective gasps and expressions of shock were enough for the four girls to walk away happily as if nothing had happened, followed by the three boys. Though the hurt still held an uncomfortable feeling for May, she tried to let it subside for the time being, this was no way to celebrate their victory.

A chuckle could be heard from beside the scene. Brianna snapped her head in the direction of the voice to see none other than the school Prince; Drew Hayden. He wore an amused smirk and his hands were stuck casually in his pockets.

"Something funny Drewy-kins?" She hissed, perking a perfectly waxed brow, anger as well as embarrassment evident on her face.

He shook his head still clearly impressed by the way May handled Brianna. Usually girls would crumble under her slightest glare but not this brunette. She would return it with double the venom and it intrigued him to an extent. But she was a nobody, a loser in school society and not someone the school Prince should be dwelling on.

* * *

**A Song! For those of you who want to know, it was **'Mean'** By Taylor Swift. I know you're a fan SunshineTails! XD So, did you guys like the chapter? I was kinda bored of seeing the only sensitive, never seeming to stick up for herself side to May, so I decided to change it up a bit... Good or Bad? I hope this didn't bore you to death, but the only way to find out is a review right? So please drop one to help me get to my target of 22! I know it's pretty random number, but I was feeling 22-ish XD I've decided to be a little mean and drop a Question. It won't be an every update thing, just occasionally.**  
** So, two people get together in the next chapter, who do you think it will be? That's all so don't forget to tell me your thoughts! Love Ya ;)  
**


	3. A Deal with the Devil

**S.O.R.R.Y! Apologies guys for the seriously late update! I still haven't found that damn God Forsaken charger! DX But I guess no matter the circumstance, excuses are still excuses right? So enough of them and onto the reviews! XD Oh, but before I forget, 35 reviews already?! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! You guys are AWESOME SAUCE! Thanks So Much! Okay, now I'm ready:**

**_eeveeluvr: Aha, she sure did! Well, Mean just seemed to fit, so why not right? :D Sorry I made you wait for the update, but here it is! XD  
_**

**_LeafGreenShippyXD: Hey DA Buddy! Aw, thank you! Glad you do XD Yep, the other too are OC's, they'll probably come up in every story I write to be honest :) EEEEEPPPPPPP OURAN REFERENCE, .DYING.! Sorry about that :D Yep, he'll change eventually, you know it! You play guitar, HIGH FIVE BUDDY, ME TOOO!  
_**

**_SunshineTails: (Thanks for the reminder in that PM) Aha, lawl XD Join the Club I'm sure every girl had a little HSM back then, unless they were smart enough to stay away from it XD Lol, random is awesome! Aw, what a nice brother you have :P I'm sure you were great, but c'mon every Taylor Swift fan has to sing along to one of her amazing songs, it just wouldn't be as fun if you didn't :D Aw, you're so sweet and besides, you deserved it! As mean as it sounds, nope, sadly it's not any of them Sorry D: Eheh, Cliché is boring and pretty overrated, glad you prefer it this way! Sorry you had to wait so long for it! WOHOO! I'd ask for Peeta any day ;)  
_**

**_theasianwonder: Aha, who wouldn't want a little High School Musical in their school, it would certainly liven things up XD  
_**

**_ContestshippingRose: Aw, you're so sweet, Thanks! XD Glad you like it, Sorry you had to wait so long for this stinkin' update :P  
_**

**_LunarEclipse22428: Thank You ,y LLT, Sorry for the long wait XD  
_**

**_Left-To-Die: Aw, glad you liked it! XD I can honestly agree with you, who wouldn't want to sing up the school bully right?  
_**

**_rabiya123: Aw, Thank You! Aha, I really like writing that part XD I think May's pushed around too much and what better way to defend yourself than by breaking out into song? :P Sorry to tell you, that there won't be any Contest in this chappie DX There's something including Drew, but I don't think you'll like it... Anyway, Sorry you had to wait so long for the update!_  
**

**_LeafXGreenX3: I know, totally HSM right? Aw thanks, I'm glad you did, I was kinda worried about how unrealistic it might seem, but then again, it is a STORY. I love the song too! I'm a HUGE Taylor Swift fan! XD Drew does make an appearance in this chappie too, but not in a way I think you'll like, Brianna's not to great in it either :( Oh, she will eventually ... Anyway, No probs, I always look forward to your reviews, no matter what the length!_  
**

**_pokadiginarahina456: Aha lawl, I know the fangirlin' feeling XD EEP HIGH FIVE TO TAYLOR! Don't you just love her new album?! Lol, I'm guessing your a Drew fan huh? Sorry to say, No, as much as I love it, it's not gonna be IkariShipping DX Unfortunately, none of those two either, ugh, I feel so mean D: I just don't want to rush it, if you know what I mean :) Aw, Thanks! Wuv you too! XD  
_**

**_Inspi Tree: Aha, I'll take it that you liked it then? I hope so anyway XD  
_**

**_Guest: Aw Thank You, that's so sweet! Sorry I had to keep you waiting so long but here's that update! Hope you like it XD  
_**

**_GreenGiantUranus: Aw, thanks! I'm glad you think so XD I'm trying so hard to keep it away from cliché moments, but I'll throw in a few once in a while to keep it stuck to the actual Cinderella theme :) Well you have to admit, as unpopular as she may be, May is generally a likeable person so six friends seemed like a decent enough amount. Aha, Yeah! High Five for the love of COUNRTY! Glas you liked it and sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is XD  
_**

**_luray: Oh Wow... THAT IS SO FREAKING SWEET OF YOU TO SAY! I'm glad you like it but seriously, I'm not that good. There's always room for improvement! Ugh, you call me perfect? YOU ARE SO SWEET! THANK YOU! I'm really sorry you had to wait so long for this, but here you go, chappie 3 :D  
_**

**_LoveLoverGrl: Aha, thanks XD Apologies for making you wait so long for it DX Hope you like!  
_**

**_TeNsHi DrEaM: Thank you, glad you think so XD I'll gladly continue if ti means getting such awesome reviews from even aweesome-er reviewers!  
_**

**_cherrylovesshipping: Aha Thank You! Aw, glad you like it XD Hey, singing does wonders :D Thanks, Sorry for the wait!  
_**

**_KittyKatLovesBooks: _**_For Chappy 1:_**_ Really, Thank You! Sorry I had to keep you waiting XD Wow, You're the only one who's actually picked up on them but they are meant to be extremely subtle, so Congrats XD Aw thanks, glad you thought so! _**_For Chappy 2:_**_ THANK YOU! You think? Yay! I'm really glad you like it! Aha, they had to be introduced one way or another :D Yep, Drew's here, unfortunately he won't really be interacting with May at ALL in this chappie but he will eventually, No need to Rush XD  
_**

* * *

Seven figures entered their Maths class and sat in their respective seats at the back. Misty leaned back in her seat and let out a satisfied sigh.

"That felt good." She laughed, offering the first words spoken since they'd shown up Brianna and her pack. Shifting in her seat to face the redhead behind her, May turned around.

"I don't know, I feel kinda bad..." Her voice trailed off, leaving her friends confused.

"Bad? that was frickin' awesome, didn't you see the looks on their faces?" Gary questioned from in front of the brunette, and began laughing, soon joined by the raven haired teen beside him. "You should be proud that those Barbies finally got what they deserved, and coming from people like us-"

"You mean _us_." She interjected, motioning herself and the three girls. "You guys don't get affected by what we do because they each have a freaky obsession with one of you so pick on us instead. You rejected them to hang out with us but they still like you way too much to do anything about it." May explained, her brows furrowed together and her mouth turned to a frown.

Suddenly, the burgundy haired girl entered the room, looking down on anyone who dared to even look at her. She intertwined her hands with the boy next to her before pulling him into a chaste kiss. Breaking away, she threw in a smirk, practically screaming at girls to be jealous. She tugged the chartreuse haired teen's hand in the direction of their seats by the window, shrugging nonchalantly, he began following behind her. Drew sat down, allowing Brianna to play with his hair as he casually scanned the room, making little attempt to converse with her. She giggled to Paisley on her right about how 'fate had brought them together'. The blonde nodded enthusiastically, replying by saying something like 'It was just a matter of time.' Sighing happily, the burgundy haired teen resumed her former hair playing with her new _boyfriend_.

"Not Brianna." Paul countered from his seat beside Misty, braking away from her over exaggerated entrance. The brunette snapped her head in his direction and cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I think Paul means that, Veronica likes Gary," Dawn paused, laughing at the face of disgust pulled by Leaf, next to her. "Melody likes Ash," She giggled once more seeing Misty roll her eyes. "And Paisley likes Paul, but there's no one for Brianna to like so why pick on you?" The blunette supplied after scoffing at the name of the aforementioned girl. She turned to face Paul, expecting a nod of approval but huffed when she saw his face plastered with it's usual scowl.

"You guys know as well as I do that she's been this way since forever, I don't really know why." The brunette sighed.

"Well how about that time in kindergarten at the Talent Show." Leaf offered, she'd been oddly quiet from her seat beside May.

"What happened in kindergarten?" Gary quizzed, perking a brow. Gary, Ash, Misty and Paul had joined the group a year after the other three met.

They were first introduced by a small Dawn attempting to befriend an overly annoyed Paul, which resulted into a childish verbal conflict. It was May however that decided it would be easier to try their luck with the other three. Aside from Misty, it was quite a simple task. Ash being Ash agreed hastily and Gary even at the age of 5, immediately made a beeline for an oblivious Leaf.

Misty on the other hand remained skeptical and stubborn from a young age and it was only until the raven haired boy naively grabbed her hand to introduce her, was her mind changed. As time passed, the group grew inseparable and it remained that way since, only having few arguments here and there over meaningless things.

Eventually, came the introduction of Barbies #3, and #4, a fate destined to haunt them, completing a group born to disgrace them. Anyway back to the Talent Show, where all hell broke loose.

"You see I was signed up for singing by an anonymous kid-" May began before she was interrupted by a confused Ash.

"Who was it?" He asked, a genuine look of utter obliviousity written across his face. Misty face palmed from her seat and let out aggravated sigh.

"Ash you _idiot_. Anonymous means she _doesn't_ know who it was!" She explained angrily, her hand twitching in eagerness to maul him with her mallet. Noticing this, he inched closer towards Gary till he was almost sitting in his lap.

"Dude, as close as we may be... get off." He deadpanned, obviously uncomfortable. He pushed the teen back into his chair as he did his best to avoid the giggling coming Leaf.

"Uh yeah, anyway, I decided to write a song, I guess that's when I found out that they didn't sound half bad. When the show was in a few days, my teacher told me that solos were no longer allowed and that I had to pair up with another act, Brianna being the only available solo artist."

"Seriously bad luck." Gary nodded in his own strange form of wisdom.

"Would you guys shut up and let her continue?!"Hissed Leaf, keeping hr eyes trained on their teacher who aggravatedly sat at the front of the class, searching for their recently marked tests.

"I wanted to sing my song, but Brianna was doing a Contest performance and seemingly 'knew' that they were incompatible. Me trying to be assertive stuck with my original plan and sang while Brianna performed her Contest appeal, unfortunately she slipped up, one of her Pokémon tripped and fell of the stage." May paused as she heard a collective group of muffled laughter emitting from her friends. She knew it was wrong and she felt bad for the burgundy haired girl, she was just embarrassed but May knew simply talking wouldn't get it through to her, what else could she do?

"It released a powerful ice beam and froze Brianna on the spot. The crowd laughed at her and just as I was about to stop singing to help her, my teacher looked at me like I was her last hope and encouraged me to keep singing, so I did. I got a huge applause but after the show Brianna confronted me, she said that the whole thing was all a trick to show her up. Instead of helping her, I just sang on to make her look bad, before I got the chance to explain she ran off and has hated me ever since." The sapphire eyed girl concluded, a look of thought etched across her face.

"And that gives her the right to ruin your life for 12 years?" Scoffed Paul. "Weak Bandanna, you're weak." He stated. Dawn turned around to scold him but was cut off by the brunette. May turned to face him, looked him straight in the eye and smiled in thanks.

"You're right Paul, Thank You." She agreed, it may sound strange, but that's how their friendship worked. Paul would make some sort of snide remark and May would thank him instead of being hurt like the usual person. She knew for fact that he didn't mean these things in an offending perspective, it was his way of snapping her out of it; toughening her up, and she was ever grateful.

"Okay Class, I am handing back your marked papers, and I have to say, there are a few of you who could've done much better." Miss Anabel sighed, clearly disappointed. Her short cut, purple hair bobbed as she walked back and forth handing out tests, her matching violet eyes scanning the name at the top. While approaching Dawn, the blunette shut her eyes, secretly crossing her fingers under the desk hoping for a good mark.

"Dawn." Miss Anabel quipped, handing back her results. Taking it from her hand, Dawn barely opened one eye before letting out an ear piercing scream. Catching the attention of the class, she quickly shrunk back into her seat, a giddy smile plastered to her face.

"Guys! I did it!" She squealed. "I finally topped that A!" Proudly, she held up a neatly written test, a large red A+ marked in the right hand corner.

"That's awesome Dawn, you totally deserve it!" May commented, smiling brightly at her blue haired friend. She turned around as her paper was handed back, a B+, jotted in the corner. 'Well, could've been worse.' The brunette thought, tucking the paper away.

"Hey Guys, I think I have an idea!" Exclaimed Ash, clutching his test in his hand.

"How rare, we've gotta hear this." Misty smirked, leaning he head on her folded hands in front of her. Ignoring the remark, the teen continued.

"Well since we all did awesome in the test-"

"What did you get?" Gary asked, leaning over to see the grade. A 'B' was plastered in the corner, leaving Gary as well as Misty speechless.

"Oh, you know, just a crazy frickin' B!" He cheered childishly, smirking smugly back at his friends. "Anyway, why not celebrate with a party?" He declared.

"A party? Who'd come to a party thrown by the geeky girls?" Leaf said, almost laughing at the prospect.

"Hey," Ash, defended. "Who needs needs to come besides us? Friendship is the best company. Right Mist?" The raven haired teen asked, smiling goofily at the red head. She nodded in response before speaking up.

"What day is it today?" She questioned, not aiming the question at anyone in particular.

"Tuesday 30th, why?" Gary supplied, perking a brow. An evil grin spread across the red head's face, scaring almost everyone around them, minus for Paul of course.

"Let's make that a Halloween party then, shall we? Tomorrow, after school? " She near cackled, her grin spreading to one rivaling that of a Cheshire cat. After differential forms of agreement, they spent the rest of their lesson subtly discussing arrangements. As the bell ran, the class stood to file out of the room.

On her way to AP science with Dawn walked Leaf. Their conversations about the party subsided as they were interrupted by the voice of the Principal speaking over the intercom.

_"Those responsible for coating Mr Roarks classroom with Toilet Paper and Eggs, please report to my office immediately to avoid further consequences. Thank You._" A loud beep echoed through the halls, marking the end of the announcement. Realization had suddenly hit the two horror struck girls in the hall. They had agreed to sped a whole night with Misty... on _Halloween_. The only thing that ever ran through the red heads mind that annual fateful night, was one word; _Pranks_.

"What have we done?" Leaf whispered fearfully. Dawn shook her head in angst before replying.

"Made a deal with the devil."

* * *

**And SCENE! So thoughts? Sorry it's so short and not that well written but I tried XD Well, first things first... OHMYGAWD! RED! I GOT RED! TAYLOR SWIFTS NEW ALBUM IS AWESOME! Yep, just my strange little way to vent XD But really, if you're a fan then you'll know what I mean ;D This is a Halloween Special as well as the next chapter too XD The party will hopefully turn out...interesting /\ _ /\ I'm freaked out by the awesome reviews I got and 35 of then too!? I'm hoping to get too 45 with this one XD Help me out by dropping one to tell me what you think please! Oh, and please don't kill me for the couple in this chappie, they won't last, PROMISE! Well, I'm out so... BYE XD  
**

**Love Ya ;)  
**


	4. Spooky Times

**Sorry again that ****this took so long! DX I've been really bad with timing lately and I've had a ton of homework these past couple of months, not to mention exams and stuff! But I really am SORRY! You'd think my apologies have probably lost half their meaning since I use them so often, but I seriously do mean it! I have Christmas holdays soon, so I should update more then, fingers crossed I have little to no homework! On a lighter note, I wanted to congratulate the story 'It Had To Be You' by SunshineTails which is now a YEAR and a day old and might I add extremely good/popular. Those of you who've read it know what I mean and those of you who haven't should give it try (I doubt you'll regret it) I also want to extend my sincerest condolences to anyone involved with the school shooting in Connecticut.**

**So now, I should probably answer the reviews and Thank You guys SO MUCH for getting me to 51 reviews at only chapter 3! My aim was 45 and you guys are that awesome to get me way past it! Love you guys more than I can say so here we go! **

**_SunshineTails: Okay I know I've said it already but HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! I know, I'm not exactly a fan of her BUT only cause she's interfering with Contest aside from that, I have nothing against her :P Well, she kinda had it coming, I mean thinking she's all that at the age of like 5, that's saying something :D Lol, well Misty does have that sort of streak to her doesn't she? Sorry to say, it's not exactly funny or scary to be honest... It's just with the lack of any Halloween spirit in the UK it's hard to get inspiration. I didn't really like this chapter much at all, sorry if I disappointed you :( I've got a few ideas for the next chapter or so which means thankfully, I shouldn't have to keep you waiting so long. Love you to HG Buddy! 3_  
**

**_ContestshippingRose: Aha, thank you! You're so sweet! XD Sorry I had to keep you waiting so long for a chapter I really don't like that much :( Thanks again! _**

**_supersexyghotmew95: Actually, thanks to you, I had an amazing idea for a few chapters, most likely in both my stories! XD So I really want to thank you! Sorry you had to wait for such a terrible chapter but just to let you know, I'll be sure to give you credit for that idea! :D_**

**_berriesxcakes101: I'm still totally obsessed with it! I'm glad that there is someone who understands what I am STILL going through. Sucks really, I ordered a new one like a month ago and it still hasn't come DX Thank you so much! Glad you liked it! Sorry for the wait!_**

**_eeveeluvr: YAY! HIGH FIVE! She gives off a really bad vibe... If she was contagious, this world would surely end :P Aha, glad you liked it! Sorry to keep you waiting for this too! Happy EXTREMELY late Halloween to you too! Thanks again! _**

**_LoveLoverGirl: Well Misty, I guess, is the equivalent to the Pokémon version of satan in a way :P THanks for the review and sorry for the long wait! 8.8? Wow, I really didn't think it was that good THANK YOU!_**

**_Left-to-die: Understandable :P Aw, thank you so much! Aha, well Paul will be Paul right? The sarcastic, nicknaming trainer :D IKR?! I want to touch hair that soft too! Aha, well nobody's 100% normal, that's what being unique is all about ^_^ Aw, from all the things you hate, I'm so happy that you like this! Thank You! Sorry for the wait though! _**

**_rabiya123: Aw, thank you! You're so sweet! Eheh, that was kinda fun to write. For how she acts now, she should've gotten worse :P I am SO SORRY for the long wait! DX_**

**_cherrylovesshipping: Aha, sorry about this, now it's morelike Halloween ended a few months ago. I just REALLY wanted it posted before Christmas you know? Thanks for the review!_**

**_LunarEclipse22428: Aw, Thanks so much LLT! Glad to know I've got you out there for support! Love Ya! Apologies for the ridiculously long wait!_**

pokadiginarahina456: Aw, glad you liked it. Thanks for the review and I apologize for the wait! I don't like her much either, I guess you can tell :P Thanks again!

**_KittyKatLovesBooks: Aw thank you so much! You are beyond sweet :P Well expectations for Ash are always so low, I though it'd funny to change it up a bit :) I know right? For a little kid, she wasn't exactly an Angel and she didn't grow up to be any better :D Yay! Taylor Buddies! Yeah, you probably did. I'm under the same name :P Thanks for your awesome review but I'm really sorry I made you wait so long for an update!_**

**_PichuPower: Aw, thank you so much! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review and helping be go beyond my goal of 45! Sorry about the wait!_**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: I can not even begin to describe how sweet you are! I love your reviews, they always make me so happy! I feel so bad for making you wait for such a bad update! Please forgive me! Awesome! We have another Taylor Fan on board! So thanks again, and love you for being so sweet!_**

* * *

"Finally Freedom!" Ash called, running manically out of the classroom, down the stairs and through the gates until stopping outside. He clutched his knees panting, as his chest heaved heavily. A few minutes later arrived a slightly out of breath, annoyed looking Dawn.

"Did you have to run? We get enough weird looks as it is." She huffed aggravatingly, glaring at the raven haired boy. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry Dawn, but do you really have to care what people think?" He asked, genuinely curious as to see the answer. She looked at him, brows furrowed, as she thought about his question.

"Well no, not really but I just mean that we're unpopular enough, we don't want anything else to push us further down the social scale." She explained apologetically, smiling slightly at his oblivious and naive personality. In a way, he reminded her of May, just a guy version.

"Why are you guys hated anyway? I mean, it can't be for looks because I've seen worse and not personality because you girls are awesome." He asked bluntly once more before trying to understand the situation.

"I'm gonna ignore that first remark because I'm sure you meant it in a good way, for your sake I hope, that is." She paused, shooting him a pointed look. He grinned goofily back causing the blunette to roll her eyes. " I guess it's because we're not friends with the social queens and not to mention you guys turned them down for us."

"Yeah but it's not like that was a date, we just didn't want to hang out with them." Ash cut in, finally making some sense of it all.

"So what, we were just a way for you guys to get out of some trouble?" She asked in disbelief, hurt clearly evident on her face. Ash was the last person she expected such a harsh comment from.

"No, that's not what I meant Dawn-"

"Save your breath Ketchum." Inserted a new voice. Paul walked up to his 'acquaintances', scowling lightly at the blunette. "Don't over react, it was just a slip of the tongue Troublesome."

"Don't. Call. Me. Troublesome." She fumed, charging straight for the plum haired trainer. He stood his ground, allowing her to crash head first into his chest. "Ow." She whined, rubbing a sore spot on her head. "What do you keep under that shirt?"

"You'd want to know because?" He asked blankly, perking a brow in the direction of the blunette. She blushed several shades of red before coughing nervously.

"Hey guys, you ready for the party?" May inserted, seeing them by the gates.

"Yep, let's go!" Dawn, replied instantly, happy to be torn from the previous conversation. Misty look at her blankly before elaborating her point.

"I meant when everyone gets here, Dawn." The blunette simply nodded, praying for the others to show up soon. She mentally thanked Arceus when the others showed rearing to go. "Okay then, let's do this. But before we set off, Leaf I'll need your help with a few things."

"What exactly?" The brunette questioned skeptically. The red head rolled her eyes before reassuring her that it was nothing dangerous.

The group, minus the two girls, set off to Gary's house where the party was to be held since his parents were out of town as Misty and Leaf walked in the direction of the mall. She expected the decorations to be in place once they returned. _

"So what are we getting again? Leaf asked, as they wandered through the stores. Misty was eagerly looking at a few strange looking objects.

"Leaf, you've known me for long enough to know how I celebrate Halloween. We are currently 'prank' shopping, now watch the master at work." She replied evilly, grinning in such a way that made Leaf queasy with fear.

"Fine but nothing too bad okay?" The brunette pleaded, her heart sinking in dreadful anticipation when she saw the ginger wave her question off. They went through the usual bottles of cream, and feathers, hearing Misty mutter the word 'Classics' under her breath.

Suddenly, Misty pulled them over to a part of Pranky Franks she had never seen. Rows upon rows of oddly shaped packaging sat lined upon shelves, awaiting their unwrapping.

"New stock, they are Misty. You've got an eye for the best pranks, especially at this time of year." Frank complimented the fiery girl, grinning a similar grin to that of Misty's moments ago. He whispered the contents in her ear so Leaf couldn't hear which added to her sickness once the two broke into hysterical laughter, an evil glint lurking in their eyes. Purchasing the many shapely boxes, they walked to Gary's house.

Leaf finally sucked up enough courage to ask what exactly was in those boxes.

"The latest and greatest box of pranks, You'll find out soon enough." She smiled all too sweetly, clutching the handles of the bags tighter.

Soon enough, they were met with the looming face of an over average 'small' mansion. The dimming light of the Sun providing just enough light for them to walk to the door and ring the bell. A slightly worried looking May answered the door, and pulled the two inside.

"What took you guys so long! Gary told me you were probably kidnapped or you know..." She trailed off, feeling slightly sick at the thought though pushed it aside to make a mental note to kill the brown haired teen.

"Everything set up?" The red head asked as they walked to the main room, placed in the center of the house where the others sat, waiting. Heads turned to face the door as they made their entrance. They were sat casually in a circle, Paul and Ash were situated on the large cream couch, while Leaf was dozing peacefully in a matching armchair to it's right.

On the floor facing the beige coffee table, Dawn awaited May's return from the bathroom, a cushion in place of where she sat. Finally, Gary sat furthest away on a double couch much like the one in which Leaf sat, lazily flipping through channels. The walls were a mocha cream, giving the room a large spacious effect, as a huge round rug filled the tiled floors.

"Did you guys even do anything?" Misty asked in disbelief, if this was their idea of scary, they wouldn't make it through the night alive. She snapped her head to face Gary when she saw him rise from the chair.

"It's all in the main room, i'll show you." The group all rise to their feet in order to show Misty there 'best' efforts when it came to decorating. They entered a rather large room donned completely in the theme of gloomy dark colors only the traditional orange being used to brighten it up. A table sat off to the left from the door, set on it were countless amounts of sweets. They ranged from Candy Apples, Orange Cotton Candy, Cupcakes, Creepy looking Punch and many others. The usually cream carpet the lined the floor had been partially transformed to 'acid' lagoon as it was clearly labelled. How they managed that remained a mystery even to the party planner herself.

She grinned sanely for the first time that night and commented graciously on how well a job they did. The red head decided to start the party and allowed the others to start enjoying the food and music, she silently prayed that they had enough to feed both May and Ash with spare for everyone else. Silently, as everyone got in the mood, she slipped away. Those pranks weren't going to plant themselves.

"Hey Leaf, why aren't you eating anything?" Dawn asked, as she held out a pumpkin covered cupcake to her sugar frenzied friend.

"H-how did you even make it out of there alive?!" She whispered, shuddering at the recent attempt of getting food until she was painfully intercepted by the worlds two biggest eaters. She could've swore that Ash even bit her arm...gross.

"Hey guys!"May called, looking out of the window into the dark street. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing to a lonely figure, watching them from across the road. He smiled at them, waving strangely.

"That's weird. I've never seen him before." Gary supplied, shocking everyone in the room. Mrs Oak, Gary's mother, knew and kindly spoke to _everyone_ in the neighborhood, even dragging him along to dinners with people he scarcely knew. Seeing someone for the first time was a rare occurance.

"I'm scared!" Dawn whimpered clutching onto Paul's arm. He looked down at the head of blue at sighed, doing nothing to remove her from his side. The trainer shifted slightly and, much to their surprise, told her not to worry.

"If your scared, I'll hold ya Leaf." Gary winked insinuatingly, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

"Get real." She snapped jokingly. As the days had passed, she had found it harder to reply to his perverted comments and found her self slowly becoming flushed even at his slightest presence, leaving her confused.

"He's probably just some passerby. Nothing to worry about." Ash concluded, not even looking up from his gigantic plate of food. The group exchanged skeptical looks but settled for Ash's theory, relaxing slightly.

"Eeeek!" Misty screamed from upstairs as a loud thunderclap tore the sky. Just as her voice echoed the house, the power cut, leaving them in absolute darkness.

"Misty? " The girls called out in unison. Answered by nothing by the sound of the heavy rain hitting the windows, the girls insisted they go check on her. Gary agreed, returning from the kitchen within moments, torches in hand.

"Where is she?" May sighed worriedly, first the creepy man, then the stupid power cut, now a missing Misty? "If this is just a prank, I swear to Arceus i'll kill her!"

"Found her!" The raven haired teen called from in a guest bedroom. The group raced to the room only to see an unconcious Misty, and a peice of paper engraved with the letter 'I'. As Ash and Gary carried the limp red head down the stairs and to the couch, Dawn snatched up the paper.

"'I'?" She questioned. "What does it mean?" She was left unanswered as a series of whispers proved the fear the others felt.

"Let me see." Paul ordered catching the blunette off guard and causing her to let rip an ear piercing scream. "Damn it Troublesome, I just want the stupid paper!" The plum haired teen groaned as he cautiously removed his hands from their place over his ears. Dawn's complexion rose to a beet red as she gingerly handed over the paper. A scowl remained ever present on his face as he scanned the sheet.

"Well?" Leaf asked, desperate to know just what was going on.

"Other than the shaky look of it, there's not much to see." Gary provided, peering over his friends shoulder. Nodding in agreement the silent teen took a seat by the couch where Misty lay. Paul carefully tended on her small wound, clearing it up.

"It was nothing but a small scratch, the shock of it all must have got to her." He surmised expertly replacing all of the aid kit he used.

"Well, maybe she was setting up a prank, fell and hit her head. For all we know, the paper could be something she was about to write down." This theory that had been given by Gary turned out to be the only possible resolution they could come to, ignoring Ash's comments about vampires and werewolves.

The air was cloaked in a heavy silence as the group sat waiting for Misty's awakening. Worry was evident in Leaf's face as she saw May and Dawn whimpering slightly. They were all scared but she decided that they were just in shock of finding her unconscious, nothing more.

"I'll go put the kit back." Paul spoke, finally rising from his seat, the small white box in hand.

"Okay, but hurry back!" Dawn called after him, he waved in acknowledgment of her comment and smiled slightly to himself. As he grew out of ear shot, May nudged Leaf.

"Getting a little overprotective there aren't we Berlitz?" The brunette teased, easing the mood to lighten. It was now Dawn's turn to blush once morel this time several shades of red as she shook her head vigorously. Time passed and the teasing grew to a stop yet Paul had still not returned.

"Should we go look for him?" Leaf wondered aloud, standing from her Indian styled seating position on the floor.

"I'll stay and wait with Misty, in case she waked up." Dawn informed them. After various forms of Yes' and conformation to Dawn's idea they walked closely together and arrived at a scene no one expected to see.

Paul lay limp on the floor, a similar gash to Misty's embedded on his forehead and clutched in his hand, another piece of paper. Gary and Ash rushed to carry him into to the room in which Misty lay. May scampered to the first aid box in which the previous teen had aimed to return. Allowing a single tear to escape from her eye, she was scared and silently wondered what was going on.

"C"

"Wha?" She asked as she was snapped out of her daydream like state.

"That's the next letter." Leaf told her showing the paper for evidence. The brunettes seated themselves once more as now Gary tended to his friends wound much like Paul had before, carefully cleaning it, only to reveal a scratch.

"Hey! Look!" May near screamed, her hand quivered as she pointed to the barely noticeable writing the marked the bottom of the sheet.

"One more to go." Gary read aloud, shooting Ash a conveying look. He replied with an identical expression. They were both thinking the same thing; Who's next?

"Whatever's going on, the incidents only happen when one of us are alone right?" Ash piped up. The usually excitable teen had been surprisingly quiet till then, only poking at the remains of his food.

"Maybe Paul just slipped and-"

"Cut it out May! You know as well as the rest of us that the possibility of that is far too low. It can't just be coincidence, something's going on..." The female brunette snapped, trailing off at the end of her claim. She looked down at her red clad friend and finally met her eye. Her deep hazel orbs were filled with sorrow, confusion, shock and, the most prominent, Fear.

"We know that this isn't just a prank Misty set up because she wouldn't go this far. Not to mention she's currently passed out on the couch." The raven haired teen spoke once more.

"Ash's right. Wherever we go, we go in pairs, got it?"Gary stated. It wasn't a negotiable matter, the series of nods were the last sign of movement they made aside from the occasional shuffles. No one made the attempt to start conversation for worry that the incidents would lurk in. Food was easily gotten from the table as they sat pondering the time it would take for the lights to return. Constant lightning flashed and crackled through the sky, illuminating the room for a second before leaving it once more in inevitable darkness.

_11:17 O'clock_

Dawn and Leaf sat asleep on the couch opposite Misty, using each other for support. In a similar state lay May, curled up into a ball on the floor beside the chair in which Ash was settled, as Gary remained awake yet made no noise until the the blue and brunette rustled awake.

"What's up?" He asked, his voice sounding almost foreign due to it's lack of use in such a period of time.

"Uh, bathroom." Dawn managed to grin sheepishly as she began to make her way towards the stairs. "Wait, don't I need like a buddy or something?"

"I'll go." Offered the tired brunette, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You sure?" He asked, eyeing them worriedly.

"We're big girls, we'll be fine." She reassured as the two climbed the stairs. As half expected, not soon after they left, their window shattering screams and cries ricocheted off the walls. Jumping from their seats, the remaining four leapt from their previous positions and raced to save their friends.

"Leaf... Dawn..." Gary clenched his fists at his sides, as each boy carried a girl down the spiraling staircase as May hung behind when she saw the final note.

"Hey, May! Get down here quick!" Gary called urgently. She responded fast, running speedily down the steps, coming at a halt once they reached the foot. "Paul, Misty, th-they're gone." He mumbled. Looking down at the paper she held in her quivering fist she saw the last letter.

_U- Two with one stone_

"I C U?" Ash pondered aloud after she'd told them. May shook her head. " I think it's more 'I see you'" Just as the words left her lips, a deadly roar of lightning flashed dangerously across the window, lighting the outside. But that wasn't what scared them. The man from across the road stood outside that very window, smiling at them just like before. In each hand, by the scruff of the collar, he held Misty and Paul whereas in his shirt pocket, a dagger glistened as it caught the flashing light.

May screamed as Gary and Ash stood shocked, horror struck. No one knowing what to do but by the time they had blinked, the entire scene vanished. The man. Paul. Misty. The dagger. All out of sight, causing them to run to the window and peer outside, but again nothing. Catching them by surprise, a light, gentle knocking from the door could be heard. Cautiously, Ash went to open it, only to laugh at what he heard.

The trainers and co-ordinator made their way to the door to what was amazing enough to laugh at during the horror of their most likely murdered friends.

"Happy Halloween " Misty laughed, her scratch from earlier gone, With her stood Paul and the strange man., the lights turning on once more, allowing them to see the room properly. Growling at her dangerously, Gary snapped.

"What were you thinking?! You couldn't possibly think that was funny! We were all so worried!" He ranted pacing around the room.

"Relax Gary, it was just a prank, you know how Misty gets round this holiday." Leaf giggled, rising from her 'unconscious' state. "Pretty good actors aren't we?" She winked, shutting him up as he sat down moodily to grumble.

"So you knew?" Ash asked Dawn, staring at her in shock but soon a goofy grin set it's place on his face. Though he was admittedly shocked when she shook her head.

"We we're scared by this guy who got through by the window," She began, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the passerby. "And while he briefed us on the prank plan, we had to delay our screams, giving him enough time to get out." She concluded, giggling as he shook his head, clearly exhausted.

"Wait, so who is this guy and what was in those weird boxes you came back with?" Ash asked the hysterical red head.

"The boxes held the fake lightning machines, blood makeup and fake tattoos permanent marker, light switch boxes, and a whole bunch of other stuff that I'll probably use next year. Oh Yeah, you can take off the mask now!" She called over to the man.

"Mask?!" They all cried in unison, disbelief etched onto their faces. It was all so realistic! Behind the mask was a boy their age if not a little older. His vibrant blue hair sat untidily on his but his most noticeable feature was his royal blue eyes, exactly identical in color to that of his locks. Rayne.

"Uh, surprise?" He supplied, before howling in pain as he was tackled to the floor by each of the girls.

"How was your holiday?" Leaf asked him excitably, hugging his torso just as Dawn did from the other side. May stood in front of him, laughing as he told his story. Soon the prank was forgotten, temporarily, as the reunion with Rayne had taken their minds off everything. He joked with the boys and laughed with the girls. May had to admit, for being treated like a slave, she had a pretty decent life, if you only include her and her friends.

* * *

**Ugh, I HATE this chapter! I really never was inspired but I wanted to right it so bad! I apologize for making you guys bear such a horrible piece of writing! I feel really bad about it, but hopefully, I'll pick myself up by next chapter, I have a new idea! **

**So tell me what you thought please! I'll be thrilled to know! My target this week is to possibly stretch to 58? Don't know why that number but 60 just seems like too much. Please review and have a happy soon to be Christmas! I'll update one of my stories by then I hope!**

**You should know this by now but I'll say it anyway:**

**Love Ya ;)**


	5. Populars

**Hey there guys! HAPPY 2013! LET'S HOPE WE CAN ALL KEEP OUR RESOLUTIONS! So first thanks so much to you guys for getting me to 67 reviews! I'm glad you guys are here to prove me wrong when I said 60 was a bit much :D You may (or may not) notice the lack of Ikari in this chapter BUT I have a reason! I've got a little plan for it in upcoming chapters and it wouldn't fit if anything happened in this chapter. So, yeah I just had all your reviews answered and I frequently saved, but something dodgy happened to my computer and now I have to re write it all. Luckily the chapter all there but now I have to keep you waiting a good 20 minutes longer to answer the reviews :( Sorry! I better start now then :**

**_supersexyghotmew95: Thanks so much for the review. I'll do my best to put Yellow into the story but Ash in a tutu might be a little bit harder, but who doesn't love a good challenge right? I won't be in this one since it didn't really fit with the chapter but I should be able to put it in one of the next few if that's okay. THanks again!_  
**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Aw, Thanks so much! You're so sweet! I'm glad you liked it more than I did! I hope you like this chapter too! I know right? I guess it's her slightly violent nature that makes us see her in that way, but we love her all the same XD Thanks for you review!_**

**_LoveLoverGirl: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the rate too! I hope you like this chapter too and thanks for the review! Hehe, that rhymed XD_**

**_Apheleia: Hey! Thanks so much for your review. I'd noticed what I was doing to but for some reason I could't help it when I typed so I seriously tried to employ what you said into this chapter and chapters to some. That goes for both my storied XD Aw, thank you! I'm glad you do! I'm trying not to get the story wrapped up in the whole Cliché thing and don't forget to correct me if I do XD Thanks again!_**

**_leafeonchick03: Aw thank you! I just didn't feel that into the chapter as I should've I guess. I felt like it was rushed and that I could've done better but I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review!_**

**_GreenGiantUranus: Really? Aw, thanks so much! I'm so happy you liked it! I guess we can relate then XD School is that common ground most of us have to drag us down XD Don't worry about it! This review made up for it so there's not need to , I'd say good luck but I seriously doubt you need it :P Yay Snap! I play piano too! My favorite thing to play is _**_The River Flows In You - Yurima** It's so beautiful :') Aw! I hope your cousins stays happy for all the years to come! Wow, being as multi talented as you are leaves me wondering how you even fit in reviewing at all. You seem constantly busy, it really makes me appreciate your reviews just that much more XD Thanks for taking the time to review my story! It's fine, hearing more about you makes us seem more like friends anyway right? Like I said before, no need to apologize :D Thanks so much again!**_

_**eeveeluvr: Thank you! Aha, lol XD You remind me a bit of my friend who's seriously gullible. If you told her that it was written on the ceiling and we were outside, she'd look -_- But we love her anyway XD It's amazing isn't it?! I love that story! It's one of my most favorites! Thanks so much for helping me reach my review goal and beyond XD Hope you like this chapter!**_

_**SunshineTails: Hey there Buddy! Aw thanks so much! Gad I didn't disappoint! XD Don't worry about it, I was glad to mention the awesome anniversary for such an awesome authoress :D Uh, uh YOU ARE! Haha, yeah I guess you did XD Thanks so much for proving me wrong :) Aha, I'd have nothing to write about if I ended up killing them off so early in the story XD Though, what a plot twist it would be ;) Exactly! I get my hopes up every year hoping that someone might miraculously celebrate it with some enthusiasm but no, my hopes die in vain :/ Oh well, we have Christmas to cheer us up right? I know, I'm starting to picture him as Jellal too :D He started off being inspired by Nova from Arcana Famiglia but as I got more into the story, he started looking more Jellal-ish to me :D Not that that's a bad thing ;) Thanks a bunch again! Love ya even more HG buddy XD WE HAVE CATCHING FIRE TO LOOK FORWARD TOO! Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year!**_

_**citrasama: Thanks for the review! Aha, sorry about that but there's a little but on here and there will be definitely be some more to come :D Thanks for those corrections by the way, I really tried to put them to use in his chapter and I'll use them in future chapters too, for both my stories. Thanks for reviewing the other chapters too, you're right about yourself being nice XD Thanks again, hope you like this chapter!**_

_**rabiya123: Thank you! Aha, glad you thought so, I didn't want it to come off stupidly so I'm glad you liked it! I've added a bit in here and there is most definitely more of it to come in future chapters :D I know this isn't exactly fast updating but I hope it was faster than last time :) Thanks again!**_

_**Cloud Reflection: Sorry about keeping you waiting! I'll take your impatience in a form of anticipation? Either way, thanks for the review!**_

* * *

"Watch where you're going! Your ugly might be contagious." Brianna sneered at the group of girls. She flipped her hair over her shoulder using her perfectly manicured hands. Glaring at them, she cringed. "Is it even legal to look that bad?"

"Look Brianna, we just want to get to Battle Studies okay?" May sighed, attempting to walk around the prissy burgundy teen and her clique. Misty, Dawn and Leaf shook their heads at the sight. The last thing they wanted was another conflict with Miss Perfect and her group of wannabes. Figures, of all the people they had to bump into on their way to class, it had to be them.

"No, it's not okay. You bumped into me and I want an apology. Now." the teen snarled, pushing the brunette back. May stumbled slightly at the surprising force put into the push, before her back hit something soft.

"Let them go Brianna." the green haired teen spoke in exasperation, gently pushing forward the brunette he caught. A look of shock took over to the aforementioned girls face as she gasped.

" But Drewy-kins! Your meant to be on _my_ side!" She shrieked in anger, placing her hands on her hips in disbelief. He cringed at the nickname as he noticed the girls trying to sneak away during the rant. "And where do you think you're going?" The four teens froze, there was no point in trying to make a run for it if they'd been seen.

"Go." May whispered to her friends. "Brianna only cares about ranting to me so tell Mr Curb I had to go to the Nurse's office or something and I'll meet up with you guys later." After a few seconds of hesitation, the brunette, blunette and ginger ran to class before they were deemed late.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Brianna screamed pushing May more forcefully, she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, hitting her head on a water fountain. Her head began to spin as she dizzily got to her feet, only becoming stable when a pair of strong arms were placed under her own as support.

"Would you quit it?!" Drew yelled, anger flickering in his emerald eyes. "I've had it with your stupid bullying act and you thinking it's okay to push everyone around!" he continued, his voice rising with fury.

"Well you've been okay with it for 6 years so why the sudden change?" Brianna challenged, her tone matching his.

"I have _never_ been okay with it!" he near screamed, he clenched his free fist as it shook with pure rage. "I never did anything before because no one actually got physically hurt. But now, you took this to a whole new low. I can't even stand to look at you anymore." he turned and began to walk away in the direction of the Nurse's office, a now limp May being carried in his arms bridal style. "Oh, and just in case you didn't notice, we're through." he added.

"B-but wha-?" She muttered. She keeled to her knees and allowed a few tears to run down her face.

"Bri, your mascara's running." Veronica piped, pulling out wiped from her bag.

"Ssh Ronnie, now's not the best time. She's just been seriously dumped and by The Drew too, it must be tough." Paisley inserted in a loud whisper, a look of sad pity crossed her face as she looked down at their leader. Melody nodding in agreement, offering an identical look.

"Shut up! He has _not_ dumped me!" the teen screeched, snatching the wipes and clearing up her make up. W-were just going through a phase. All the hottest couples do, it was in _Poké Chic. _Keep up with it girls." She lied, strutting to class, desperately trying to play it off as if nothing happened.

'_I swear Maple, next time you won't be so lucky. You might as well consider yourself dead.'_

* * *

"So are you sure you don't know what happened?" A female voice asked.

"I just found her sitting by the lockers, I didn't see anyone or thing around." a male's voice replied. May found her self laying on a stiff mattress, the smell of hygiene supplies reaching her nose. She could make out two blurry figures and guessed that they were the one's speaking. She attempted to sit up but fell back down as a pain seared through her head, causing her to groan loudly. The two figures turned their attention to the pained brunette and walked over.

"You mustn't try that Dear, it'll only make it worse. Rest up and I'll go get you some medicine, good thing your friend here brought you in when he did." the Nurse told her, scurrying out of the room. May blinked until her vision cleared, seeing that she was in the Nurse's office. She saw Drew leaning on the window ledge, looking at her. They broke eye contact as fast as they made it, both of them coughing awkwardly.

"Um, Thank You for bringing me here." the brunette spoke quietly, daring to look up at the school Prince. He nodded at her in acknowledgement before taking a seat on the small wooden stool beside the bed. She propped herself up on the headboard as she saw him take a seat.

"It's fine. Sorry about Brianna she can get a bit-" May cut him off, laughing dryly.

"No need to explain, I've put up with it since Kindergarten. There's no need to apologize either."

"You know, you and your friends are the only ones who can stand up to her." he admired, looking out the window to avoid her curious gaze.

"I don't get you." she deadpanned.

"What?" He asked, perking a brow as he now turned back to face her.

"Why did you help me? Your the most popular guy in school, shouldn't you just laugh along and walk away? Wouldn't helping a nobody like me ruin your image or something?"

"I'm not heartless you know," the chartreuse haired teen sighed as he placed his head in his hands, his elbows propped on the side of the bed. "I guess I did always wonder what you all saw me as."

"I know, it's just that you never seemed to be the type that cared about anyone." the teen replied in a small voice, looking down as she fiddled with her hands. He stared at her shocked by what she had said.

"I don't have anyone left to care about." he stated coldly, sitting rigidly in his seat. They both jumped slightly as his phone vibrated signalling a text. He looked at the screen before rolling his eyes and beginning to put it back in his pocket but was stopped as May placed a hand on his.

"She's adorable." she murmured, referring to the photograph upon his phone. It was of young girl no older than 6 sitting on, a much happier looking, Drew's lap. She stared up at him with loving emerald eyes, a delicate smile plastered to her face as he grinned back. She had perfect locks that fell in brown curls past her shoulders, her arms hanging round his neck. They were sitting on the grass in what seemed to be a park, the background filled with an endless blue sky.

"Destiny," he explained softly, smiling lightly at the picture. "My little sister, I guess she's the only one I'll ever really need to care about."

"You look so happy." she noted sweetly, looking up to see Drew staring intently at his phone. His face held the smallest of smiles, barely noticeable on his passive face.

"I had a reason," he countered. "She's the only one in my entire family I care about. She lives with my Mom since the divorce and I live with my Dad and I only ever see her once every few months. This was one of the times I did."

"She's beautiful." she cooed, her eyes sparkling fondly. Drew looked up at brunette before breaking out into a smile.

"Yeah, " He agreed. The room was cloaked in a comfortable silence as neither looked up from the screen. It wasn't until Drew cleared his throat did it break. "Well I uh, better go." he told her, standing up knowing the bell for free period would soon ring. "See you around..."

"May," she filled in, smiling once more. "It was nice finally to meet a more real you." she giggled and waved as he walked out the room. He flashed her a smirk, before bidding her goodbye.

"See you around June." He called, closing the door behind him. He stopped outside, allowing silence to ring through the school, only broken by the muffled sound of teachers in their classes. He waited for a few long seconds till his smirk grew at the sound of her voice.

"What did you call me?!" The brunette screamed from the other side of the door. That's the reaction he was looking for and still smirking he walked down the halls, hands in pockets to free period. "My name is May!" she yelled, knowing that he would be long gone but feeling the need to vent. "The nerve of that little-" the brunette grumbled before being cut off by the door of the office being opened and then closed. Dawn, Leaf and Misty stood, hands on their hips, beside each other, all of them wearing identical, unnerving passive faces.

"Care to explain _why_ you're here?" Misty asked calmly, as the three made their way over to her bed. "You never turned up to class and Brianna looked particularly nasty when she walked through the door."

"Oh! I slipped on my way to class and hit my head. I came here to get it checked out." she lied perfectly, not a single flaw was noticeable in the way she mistold the truth, though somehow the others knew what happened.

"Cut it out May. We bumped into Hayden on his way out of here, he told us everything!" Leaf exclaimed worriedly.

"Okay guys, let's let May explain. There's no point in rushing her, besides I just want to know what happened between you and 'Mr School Prince'." Dawn giggled excitedly, sitting down on the bed with a soft _plop_.

"Nothing!" May snapped back quickly, causing the girls to raise their brows. The brunette sighed and rubbed her aching head. "He just brought me here and was nice enough to wait. We barely talked and now he's gone to free period okay?"

"Fine, "Dawn huffed playfully. "Whatever you say June." she winked. May flushed beet red, turning away from them.

"How's your head?" Leaf finally asked, sitting on the hard wooden stool Drew previously occupied. When receiving reassurance and the Nurse returned with the prescribed painkillers, the group left the room and headed for the campus field.

* * *

"Hey Drew, where've you been?" a voice called as Drew walked to his friends who sat under the shade of a large oak tree. The voice belonged to James Carter, Drew's best friend since kindergarten. The noted teen shrugged before taking a seat beside him. He was a tall, lanky brunette with large hazel eyes, his hair disheveled and kept tucked under his cap. He sat sprawled out on the grass, grinning stupidly at another story which the group told.

"Drewy-kins! Don't you want to sit over here with me?" A sickeningly sweet voice echoed. Brianna waved, fluttering her eyelashes excessively causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yeah Drewy-kins, go sit with your girl." James mocked playfully, nudging his shoulder. Drew smirked back but grimaced as he turned to face the shameless burgundy.

"She's not my girl." he told him calmly, explaining the entire story in a slightly hushed whisper. "She gets on my nerves." the chartreuse haired teen concluded, shrugging. James looked at him with wide eyes, before he was taken over by an expression of confusion.

"You helped the one girl that your girlfriend hates the most?" he clarified, questioningly.

"She's not my girlfriend." Drew inserted pointedly. James seemed to have ignored him completely as he continued.

"Bad move dude." he laughed, shaking his head. All the while they were talking, Brianna looked over at the skeptically, her eyes narrowed at them both. She looked from one to another, desperately trying to figure out what it was they were talking about. Noting the few distasteful glances they spared at her, she'd soon figured it out.

"So this girl," James began hesitantly. "Who was she?" Drew took this as an oppurtunity to scan the field, attempting to spot the brunette in the mass of students. Almost giving up completely, he noticed a group near the far end to the left consisting of three boys and four girls. They sat lazily on the soft grass, taking in the sun. Gary constantly trying to flirt with Leaf as she continuously brushed him off. Misty laughing at something stupid Ash had said as he offered her a goofy smile and Paul being pestered by Dawn to start a conversation. May however, sat leaning against a stump, happily reading. She spared a few seconds a time to look up at her friends and smile.

"That one over there with Oak, Ketchum and Shinji." he said, pointing out the serene brunette.

"You mean the girls that your girlfriend's-" he was rudely cut off by a sharp nudge in the ribs and harsh look by Drew. "I mean, _Brianna's _group hates because those guys ditched them?" the teen continued after the painful correction. The emerald eyed boy nodded, taking a drink from a bottle of water and watched as James' expression softened. "You know, she's kinda cute."

This caught Drew by surprise as he spluttered before coughing. He stared at his best friend wide eyed. The brunette looked back innocently, shrugging. Before sighing and shaking his head more to himself than anyone else.

"You like her?" he asked incredulously. "Of all people?" he said in disbelief, almost laughing at the prospect of it all.

"Why not?" He retorted sharply, he was slightly red in the face by now and looked extremely uncomfortable. He coughed several times as the scene was wrapped in silence.

"Well uh, what do you like about her? You've never taken interest in any nerds before." his best friend argued earnestly.

"Why are you being so clingy about it? Do _you _like her?" he countered, relieved that the conversation had taken a turn. Drew's face flushed instantly though he had no idea why. He could hear a strange pounding in his ears as he felt his face grow hot.

"No, I just wanted to know as your best friend." he protested calmly, acting as if the question was a normality.

"More like total interrogation." James joked before continuing the previous conversation. "I don't know, maybe if she lost the glasses and put down the book once in a while..." he trailed off in thought.

"She doesn't wear them all the time you know."

"Who you guys talking about?" a small voice piped.

"Just a girl." Drew told him. It was Greg, a small, mousy looking boy, with freckles dotting his pale skin. His large, thick framed glasses sat lopsided upon his nose, his eyes barely visible due to his overgrown silvery colored hair. He was cousin to James, the only reason that anyone didn't pick on him. Being extremely protective of family, no one dared to even talk to James about them in worry of offending him in some way. His intimidating height only adding to the fear. Though anyone that really knew James would know for his kind, sweet nature. Prone to joking around and never really taking anything seriously, just the type of best friend Drew needed.

"Oh." was all he said before resuming his place in a darker area of shade. Not being one to talk left his presence unknown to most if the group but when able to say a few words, no one questioned it either.

"Well better get to class. You coming Cuz?" the tall brunette called, stretching as he rose from the grass. Nodding he scurried over, taking his place beside his lanky cousin. "What do we have?"

"_We_ have soccer practice. I think the rest the guys have Breeders, Trainers or Co Ordinators 101?" Drew answered, rising from his seat to join the others. Greg confirmed his assumption with a nod, walking towards the main building.

"Well then let's go Captain." James grinned as the two walked, hands in pockets, towards the soccer field.

* * *

"I'm so bored!" Misty whined, banging her head repeatedly on her desk. A few people looked back to stare at the deranged looking ginger but turned back as she lifted her head long enough to glare at them with a powerful venomous look. Leaf nodded from her left, not really paying attention to anything but lecture going on at the front of the class. It was a Wednesday lesson of Trainers 101 meaning that it was a study/lecture lesson. Battle lessons took place on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Fridays are when Trainers and Co Ordinators show their skill in competition to one other as peers in the largest stadium, furthest West on campus. Misty scanned the room out of boredom, seeing Ash and Gary talking rapidly in some sort of debate as Paul watched them from his seat, clearly amused. She also noticed Melody and Veronica oogling at them from behind.

"I still can't believe what Brianna did to May." Leaf sighed, following the direction of Misty's hateful gaze. "All she wanted was to get to class, what sort of crime is that?" the brunette continued exasperatedly.

"I can't wait to give 'em all a piece of my mind." the ginger grinned manically, cracking her knuckles.

"No way," she interjected. "We're all in enough trouble as it is for making everyone late to class the other time in the corridor." she said recalling the singing incident.

"They didn't have to stop and watch." the anger prone teen grumbled defensively, placing her head in her hands as she propped her elbows up on the table.

"Moving on, didn't Ash ask you to get something to eat with him after school today?" Leaf asked, giggling excitedly as she nudged her friend.

"Yeah, what of it?" she replied blankly, her voice void of any sign of excitement. The brunette turned to face her, a look of disbelief plastered to her face. "What?"

"He finally asked you out on a date and you don't care?"

"It's _not_ a date," she corrected. "He's just gonna eat till he explodes and I'll have to drag his fat ass home." the ginger explained, laughing dryly. "I don't even like him-"

"Don't even try it Misty. We all know you've liked him since forever, just because you're getting better at hiding it doesn't mean you're getting any better at denying it! You deserve it after that jerk Rudy." Misty shook her head, a sad smile on her confused face.

"He wasn't a jerk," she disagreed. "I was just too stupid to realize he was playing me."

"Give yourself a break Misty, you're going to go on your _date_ with Ash and enjoy, okay?" the sugar crazed teen demanded happily, smiling reassuringly at the toughest of her best friends.

"Thanks Leaf, you sure know how to make someone smile." the ginger laughed, grinning at the brunette.

"I know, it's what I do."

"You know, maybe you should give Oak a chance." Misty suggested, causing Leaf to choke on air. The lecture paused momentarily until the coughing had stopped, she flashed an apologetic look to the class catching Gary's eye in the process. He looked at her worriedly, brows furrowed before mouthing the words _'You Okay?'_. She nodded, waiting for him to look away but found that he didn't causing the blood to rush to her cheeks. She immediately snapped her head back down to her notes, stealing glances at the teen across the room to assure herself that he was no longer looking.

"Are you kidding?!" the brunette whispered harshly once she was sure his attention was elsewhere. Misty simply shrugged, finally turning her attention to the lecture at hand, however her lack of response left Leaf wondering. Did it really seem as if she liked him? _Did_ she like him? She groaned, laying her head down on the table with a _thump_. Finally the bell had rung, releasing them from the boring imprisonment. Not a minute had passed till the classroom was cleared of anything living, even Miss Goodman herself had left in a hurry.

* * *

The four girls had walked met up in the canteen, got their lunches and went to sit at their usual spot in the shade of a huge tree on the left of the field. Talking and laughing on their way, they discussed Misty's 'date', Leaf's choking fit and Dawn's praise of excellence during Co Ordinators 101 but were cut short due to a surprising shock.

"Hey!" a voice called from behind. The group stopped and turned only to see James Carter; The Prince's Best Friend, calling May. She look at her friends faces, silently asking their opinions, however he didn't give them much time to answer as he jogged over, grinning happily. "You're May Maple right?"

"Uh, yeah." she confirmed uncertainly, looking up slightly at the tall brunette. He was still grinning as if talking to her was completely normal, ignoring the shocked faces of most of the student population.

"I'm James, nice to meet you." he smiled politely, nodding at her. Instinctively she smiled back, returning the greeting. By now the others had slowly backed away from the scene to offer their friend some privacy.

"So, um, what did you need?" May asked, wondering why the second most popular boy at school had bothered to stop and talk to her.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk, I've never really got the chance before. You know with me being Drew's friend and Brianna constantly being around him and all." he explained, she nodded understandingly and soon they were both talking as if they'd known each other for years, walking to wherever their legs took them.

"Really? He dumped her? But why?" she asked in shock, watching him intently for a response. The brunette continued to tell her the story, causing her to break down in giggles. He smiled at her fondly before laughing along. "Drewy-kins?" the sapphire eyed teen managed in between laughs, clutching her sides.

"I know, it's hilarious." he agreed in a similar state. They paused for a breath, allowing it to express itself in the form of a contented sigh. He looked down at her, a similar smile as before taking over his face. She looked back smiling happily, before furrowing her brows slightly. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing it's just, that's twice today someone popular has been nice to me. Is it some kind of bet?" she wondered admittedly. He looked slightly stunned as he'd stopped walking and looked her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"We're not all like Brianna you know." he mumbled, hurt fighting for a place in his tone. She looked equally as shocked at what she had said. She didn't mean for it to come out so rudely.

"Please don't misunderstand! It's just, not a lot of people have been nice to me before." she explained carefully, smiling apologetically at him. He returned it with a full-out grin.

"It's okay, it's pretty hard to stay mad at you anyway." she looked down at her feet, color flooding to her face as he spoke. They continued walking and he talked to her as if nothing had happened. For someone she had just met, he was admirable in many ways. His ability to brush something off and just smile as well as his ability to make a new friend. Following their aimless wondering, they'd reached the place where May usually ate lunch with her friends and stood a few meters away but close enough for them to hear. "You wanna catch a movie after school?"

"Sorry but I have to work at my step mother's hairdressers after school. I've already missed one shift and she'll get really mad if I miss another." she apologized, hoping he'd understand. To her surprise, he nodded and offered to come along, explaining that he knew where it was. "Really? But why would you want to spend the afternoon in a hairdressers when you could ask any other girl to see a movie?"

"Because I wanted to watch the movie with you. If I can't do that then I guess this is second best." he told her sweetly before stooping down to kiss her cheek. "See you then."

She watched his retreating figure, red in the face and heart beating fast. What just happened? The brunette was snapped from her train of thought as Leaf and Dawn rushed to her side squealing loudly. They both spoke fast and excitedly, leaving May unable to catch a word.

"How about letting her breath?" Misty offered, walking over to the stunned brunette, smirking knowingly.

"From what I heard it's two Populars in one day. Slow down Maple." Gary joked, smirking similarly to Misty as he watched the blushing brunette's cheeks darken considerably. Finally taking her usual seat at the stump, she spoke quietly.

"It's so weird, you can get the people like Brianna who know they're Populars and don't fail to remind you. The people like Drew that just accept it and seem like they don't care about anything. Then the type like James that don't care about it all and treat you the same as everyone else."

"It's called being individual." Gary joked. May smiled sarcastically at him, before carrying on with what she was saying.

"I'll never understand Populars." she stated as a finality.

"You understand us." Ash countered simply. Misty shot him an incredulous look, before laughing dryly.

"Trust me Ash, you're a whole new level of popular." she muttered jokingly, sarcasm clear in her voice but going unnoticed by Ash.

"Alright!" the raven haired teen exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. The ginger face palmed, becoming tempted to take a shot at him with her mallet.

"I'm surprised you still are considering you hang out with us." Leaf admitted, talking more to Gary than anyone else. He looked at her smugly before replying.

"Of course we are, girls can't resist us." he told her, feigning exasperation and causing her toll her eyes. "By the way, what happened in Trainer class?" she inwardly cursed him for remembering as she flushed red once more, recalling what Misty had told her.

"It was nothing, just had a little cough was all." she lied, playing it off calmly.

"You're a terrible liar." he laughed, ruffling her hair playfully. The brunette immediately began fixing it, laughing along with him. They began nudging each other until they became full-out shoves. He stopped to tickle her causing her laughter to increase as she screamed for him to stop, clutching her sides in pain. He did so, smirking at her victoriously. She smiled, her face lighting up in happiness. The same suggestion rang through her mind from class.

_'Maybe you should give Oak a chance.'_

Maybe she would... someday.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I hope you like it! There was a little of OldRival, Contest and Pokeshipping in this chapter that I hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the timing setback, I would've had this posted sooner and I've already explained what happened but it doesn't hurt to apologize again. I hope you guys enjoy 2013! There's new Fairy Tail to look forward too, the manga and (if you watch it) the English Dub. Not to mention CATCHING FIRE! The new Hunger Games movie that SunshineTails and I particularly looking forward to :D I'm aiming for 75 reviews this time so please R&R :) I wish all of you the best 2013! May you all remain happy and as amazing as you already are!  
**

**Love ya ;)**


	6. Part of the Past

**Hola guys! How are you all? We're pretty far into our first month now aren't we... It's gone quite fast :) It's been a while so I'm sorry to have to keep you guys waiting but I've recently struggling with my left hand and unfortunately it's being operated on tomorrow so I might be out for a while. I'll do my best though! I really want to thank you all for the reviews! I ask for 75 and you amazing people get me 82?! I seriously don't think I deserve so much but I really really want to thank you! I got through this without any dodgy re writes this time so that's good. I don't really like this chapter in particular and think I could have wrote it better :/ This chapter includes some Pokéshipping and Contestshipping as well as a little bump in with Jade XD Well you guys are the judges of how bad this went right? So, on to the reviews then shall we? :**

**_citrasama: Aw thank you! I'm glad you thought so! Aha, for a teenager, she sure is immature and does seem to live in her own messed up world :P Yep, sorry! It was a typo :( As for the other one, I've tried my best to work on it and have hopefully succeeded but you and the other reviewers will be the judges of that XD I tried to give the narrator a bigger part this time but didn't really get far... :( Thanks for the encouragement though!_  
**

**_supersexyghotmew95: Oh don't worry, Sapphire'll make an appearance quite soon and I really want to thank you for your idea! I'll be sure to give you credit since I've got quite the idea planned XD I hope you like what I'm planning to do with it! Thanks for your review!_**

**_Cloud Reflection: Aw, THANK YOU! Aha, yes they probably would walk in and who knows what they'd think XD Oh! I want to thank you for reminding me to put them in! Since I insert them in Word but it doesn't show on here and I forgot to re add them, so thanks! I know a Beta Reader would be the smartest thing to do but I kinda want to get through the whole mistake making process independently if you get what I mean. I think the idea's awesome and I might consider it for future stories but since this is only my second, I'll try by myself first. Thanks again!_**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Aw, you're so sweet! Thank you! I'm so happy that you like it and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting so long! Hope you enjoy this one just as much! Thanks for the review too! :D_**

**_PichuPower: Aw! That's such a sweet thing to say, thank you so much! You're so nice! I'm really glad you like it and aren't getting bored! I hope you like this chapter just as much though it isn't the best i've done :/ Thanks a bunch for the review!_**

**_eeveeluvr: I know! I love contestshipping so much and I thought writing that would be so much harder for me but he was such a nice guy! I can't brung myself to dislike him :D Brianna got what she deserved, May is definitely not in her good books so let's just say she's scheming... Glad you think so! You too and I hope your 2013 is still going great!_**

**_LoveLoverGrl: Thank you for the review! Yay! I'm glad my chapter rating went up! That's a sure fire confidence boost so thank you again! Hope you like this chapter too!_**

**_GreenGiantUranus: Wow, where do I start... THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are too sweet seriously! Well what can I say other than she had it coming right? I'm glad you liked those shippy moments too! Aw, I love James! If only there were more people like him in the world ... I know what you mean, I'd crush on him XD I know, but he's so sweet! i don't wanna break his heart! Aha, I love Taylor Swift and Drew singing it would probably make me pee myself with laughter XD Yay! So happy you think so! The date is in this chapter but will be added to in some sense in the next one too :P Yay! Piano players for life! Aw, thank you but it's not really all that hard to be honest. It sounds it but when you split it up, it's mostly repitition :D You should give it a try, I'm sure you'll be AMAZING! I've been playing since I was little and I heard the one your playing and it doesn't exactly sound easy either so you must be much more skilled then you let on ;) AWESOME! You're a HG fan too?! That's pretty much how I feel! You can't fully understand the movie without even reading the books! And the movie left quite a bit out too! No problem about the venting, i do it a lot too XD It sounds pretty awesome, I'll see if I can find the time to read it, especially if it's recommended by such an amazing person XD Well I'm studying at a fashion, design & art college in all the categories but I can still relate :) AHAHAHAHA! You were so right! That definitely did brighten up my day! I told a few of my friends and we were laughing so hard in the middle of our courses we had to get split up in separate rooms but it was so worth it. Thank You! You really are genuinely one of the nicest people EVER! Your welcome about the compliments, they're not hard to give out to people as nice as you! Besides you deserve 'em :P What's a world without love right? Thanks so much again! Can't wait for your review! xxx_**

**_SunshineTails: Hey there my awesome HG buddy! First, I wanted to thank you for that indescribably sweet mention in your story, it was literally the nicest thing EVER! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter! I love James' character and I really want to see how it plays out too... Even I don't know ^_^' Aha, lol! Ah, but in this case, she is the classic mean girl plotting revenge but after that, she won't be needed XD Well I'll be glad to inform you of the contestshipping in this chappy, I could have wrote it better, but I hope you like it! She'll give him a chance eventually but I guess he needs to prove he's not just a player :D EEEP! I CAN'T WAIT! I'm so excited too! I don't blame you! We have been waiting for this since Hunger Games came out! And when Catching Fire's out we will await the arrival of Mocking Jay right? XD I am freakishly excited! Hey it's fine :P Like I wrote in the PM, you can't help it when you're insanely poplar right? Besides being really nice and sweet, you're like the best authoress ever so you deserve the popularity! :) No problemo, going off subject just lets me know you a little better each time ^_^ You will, don't worry! Love you too my HG and FT buddy!_**

**_a cup of insanity: Aw thank you! Yeah he does though he's not totally aware of it himself. James' definitely likes her and she's the same naive, clueless brunette as ever... for now ;) Hope you like it! Oh, by the way! I LOVE you pic! Emma Watson right? You a Harry Potter fan? Or Perks Of Being A Wallflower? THanks for the review!_**

**_rabiya123: Yay! Thank you! There's more in this chapter so I hope you like it! It's not that much but it's still in there XD I wanted to make an OC that was sweet and nice and well, near perfect. But the only problem is that I don't want to hurt his feelings when May eventually needs Drew as her prince. I'm really happy that you liked it! I hope you like this one just as much! Thanks for the review!_**

**_pikagirl12: Aw, thank you! I tried my best not to keep you too long and I didn't do too bad right? Usually I'm out for like a month but I got this done in just over two weeks XD Hope I didn't disappoint! Thanks for the review!_**

**_TheMisunderstoodChild: Aw! Thank you! That's such an amazingly sweet thing to say and I'm thrilled you like it! I hope I can keep it up! Though I feel I could have done better, I hope you enjoy this chappy too! Thanks again! _**

**_NoProb101: Firstly, THANK YOU FOR ONE OF THE NICEST PM's EVER! That's was so sweet and awesome of you to say and it really did make me smile! You brightened my day so much so THANK YOU! On to the review! Aw, thanks! Perfect's a pretty interesting word and though these chapters are far from it, I'm glad you think so! Well, there's no telling without giving away the plot but you'll find out eventually right? Thanks so much and I hope I didn't keep you waiting to long!_**

**Thank you all so much again and I suppose now's the time to start the chapter. Hope you like it! **

* * *

The sun beat down heavily on Pokémon Academy, students piling out of the front gate to make their way home or, in a very special ginger's case, a date. Ash stood absent mindedly leaning against a fence post outside the school, the warm sun causing his eyes to occasionally flutter to a close, a comfortable sleep beginning to overcome him. Just before slumber took him as it's prisoner, he caught a glimpse of the person who he was waiting for. She was tall but only just his reached eye level, vibrant ginger hair permanently kept in a small side ponytail with a light blue band on her head. But it was her eyes that were her most defined feature. He had told her before that it reminded him of the sea. It matched her when she was happy, so calm, peaceful and beautiful, but just like her, the ocean could get rough, wild and unpredictable, strangely a trait he couldn't help smile at. She was different from a lot of girls, she didn't fawn over him with a bat of her eyelashes or put on an innocent face. This girl would scream at him, call him an idiot and, most frequently, beat him with her mallet. Brash, bold and beautiful, he'd seen it for a while but she wasn't the easiest person to talk to about it. Finally being able to pluck up the courage and ask her out to eat, he waited right there, by that fence post until they would walk away together. Misty Waterflower; his old school crush.

"You ready to go?" Misty asked, adjusting her bag strap as she awaited his answer. Snapping out of his daydream, he grinned nodding.

"Sure let's go!" he smiled happily, fiddling with the sleeves of his blazer. They walked in a comfortable silence for the first part, both occasionally stealing side glances at each other, even releasing a pokémon each to get some air.

"Pika, Pikachu!" the yellow, electric mouse pokémon cried, jumping on to his trainer's shoulders. Ash laughed and scratched it's ear fondly before greeting him equally as enthusiastically.

"Hey buddy, how you doing? Sorry for keeping you in your ball for so long but rules are rules right?" he apologized sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Pikachu nuzzled side of the raven haired teen's neck in acception of his apology before hopping onto Misty's shoulders in excitement.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika Pi!" Misty interpreted this in a way only she could from Pikachu. They were almost as close as Ash himself was with the yellow mouse.

"Hey there Pikachu,you're right, long time no see!" she cooed, stroking it's soft fur with her free hand. In her other, she held a small, red and blue triangle covered egg. Popping out it's head from inside was Togepi, one of Misty's closest pokémon.

"Togeprri!" It exclaimed happily, jumping out of Misty's arms to join Pikachu on the ground, waddling beside him.

"So where are we going?" Misty asked the raven haired teen as the two smiled down at their pokémon. He grinned up at her before tapping his nose slyly.

"It's a surprise." he replied secretively, wiggling his eyebrows for effect. The ginger looked at him strangely laughing lightly as she tried to get him to tell.

"Oh c'mon! You wont tell me? The amazing Misty Waterflower?" she giggled, nudging him in the shoulder. Replaying the un-Misty like giggle in his head and inwardly laughing, he almost forgot to answer her question. He shook his head vigorously, causing his hat to wobble but straightened it out as he spoke.

"Nope," he denied firmly, placing his hands behind his head. "Even if you are amazing." he continued, his tone different form the sarcastic one which Misty had used, catching her off guard. He grinned childishly at her causing her to blush and divert her gaze. The two continued on, making small conversation and focusing mainly on their pokémon until they rounded a corner into, a somewhat, desolate area.

"Uh, where are we?" Misty asked curiously, scanning the deserted streets. Ignoring her question, he walked on, motioning her to follow. She did so and after a few more minutes, they had reached a small diner.

It's walls were slightly cracked and painted in a faded, pale green while some flowers were perched, withering, on the sills. Stepping inside, she smiled in delight at the quaint sight that met her eyes. The floor was spotless and tiled in green and yellow squares with individual booths lining the left and right sides of the place. In front of her was a silver and red accented counter top, reaching across the entire wall. Only a few people occupied the diner and a very bubbly looking brunette, with long auburn hair stood chatting idly to a colleague a coffee pot in one hand and the other on her hip. The ginger beamed widely as she continued to stare happily around her. Ash grinned at her reaction, before breaking the silence.

"My parents used to bring me here all the time when I was a little kid. It's my favorite place to come when I need some time to think," he told her, smiling fondly as he remembered the times his mother would order them something to eat, his father would carry the trays and then they'd lift him up, give him the money and let him slide it across the counter with his small stubby fingers. "I wanted to share it you." he felt her gaze boring into the side of his head and turned to face her. Her face was expressionless, but held the faintest trace of a smile before she stared at the floor as her cheeks flushed several shades of red.

"Hey Ash!" the brunette waitress called, waving over at the two. She smiled brightly, her lilac colored eyes, sparkling happily.

"Oh, hey Lilliana," the raven haired teen replied, walking over to her with Misty following suit. "How are things?"

"There good, can I get you you're usual?" she asked, whipping out a notepad and pen from her white apron tied at the front her light pink uniform dress. He nodded in agreement. "And for you're _girlfriend?_ she giggled, causing both the teens to blush deeply before going into a frenzy of denial. Laughing as they continued to disagree she led them to a booth and directed them to sit on the comfortable plush seats and wait.

"S-sorry about Lilliana, she over reacts a lot." Ash apologized nervously, looking over at the red head across from him.

"It's no problem, she seems really nice! How long have you guys known each other?" she questioned curiously. He suppressed a chuckle as he thought back to their first meeting.

"Well, it was actually at this diner. It started with my cap..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_The ring of a bell rang through the diner, signalling a new customer. A family of three walked through the door, happily talking to each other about anything and consisted of a woman, her husband and their small son._

_"Isn't this nice Ashy?" the brunette woman cooed at the three year old clutching her hand, her delicate features folding into a smile. He nodded, an over sized cap falling over his eyes._

_"Watch it Thunder," the tall, built man to her right told him, bending down to straighten his son's hat. "There, better?" he grinned childishly, scooping the boy up and swinging him in the air. Laughter filled the air as customers smiled at the happy family. _

_"Daddy, I dizzy!" the three year old giggled, his small hands fastened tightly around his Pokémon League cap as his father continued to spin him._

_"Alright Ashton, I think our little Ashy's had enough." she interjected sweetly, but couldn't contain her laughter as Ash was placed back down._

_"Woah," he said dizzily, staggering slightly, a huge grin plastered to his face before he landed on his rear with a red hat fell to the ground and rolled away form the three and landed at someone's lifted it up and placed it on their head and walked away, leaving a shocked and angry raven head behind. "Mine! Mine! Mine!" he repeated angrily, thumping his tiny fists on the floor. Delila and Ashton walked over,muttering apologies to customers they passed, smiling in thanks when they were told not to worry about it._

_"Hey, what's up?" his father wondered, lifting the tantrum toddler from the floor. Realization dawning once they saw him hat-less Reassuring Ash that they'd find it, he walked up to the counter. "Excuse me, has a red Pokémon League hat been turned in?" he asked a large man seemingly in charge. _

_He had a thick brown mustache nestled above his mouth and small round, brown eyes. He wore a westernized checkered shirt, overall jeans and miniature 10 gallon hat._

_"I've seen it alright-" he told them, his voice deep and rumbly. "Well! Who knew I'd ever be lucky enough to have a celebrity in my diner! Welcome Mr. Ketchum and little Ketchum Junior." He shot them a friendly smile before calling out for someone "Lilliana!" in response to his call, a small five year old with waist length chestnut hair and vibrant lilac eyes stepped out from the kitchen. The most noticeable item she wore, was the bright red cap upon her head._

_"Yes Daddy?" she asked innocently, taking little notice of the squealing raven head._

_"I believe you've got somebody's hat there," he scolded lightly, taking it from her head. "This what you looking for?"_

_"Pokéon Wegue!" he laughed happily, holding out his hands to receive it and placing firmly back on his head and giggled loudly once more as it fell to cover his eyes._

_"You shouldn't drop it." Lilliana told Ash, waving a finger in his face scoldingly, causing the grown men to laugh. He stopped giggling long enough to furrow his brows at the brunette._

_"Meanie, meanie!" he said, mimicking her actions just as Delila walked over. She laughed once the story was re told. Placing Ash down to sit with Lilliana, his parents watched fondly from their seats in the booth._

_"Friends?" she continued, holding out a hand. Staring at it momentarily, the young boy grinned and grabbed it, shaking it vigorously._

_"Fends!"_

_"Okay!" she laughed, standing up and pulling him into a hug but was slightly taken aback as he gripped her waist and refused to let go. The lilac eyed girl sighed as he constantly repeated the word 'ride', forcing her to drag him around the diner whilst he squealed in delight. The customer's laughed at the scene and since then, the two had grown close. His parents bringing him there at times he would demand to see her and to enjoy the amazing food that had quickly become his favorite. Even after his dad passed away and his mom busied herself to avoid thinking about it, he always made time to see the bubbly brunette._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The ginger clutched her sides in pain but was unable to stop laughing. "Y-you made her drag you around?!" she managed, taking in a breath before she ran out of air. He nodded, throwing his head back laughing. She giggled at his childlike ways but after sharing another round of jokes on the subject, the laughter died down and Misty turned her attention to a different part of the story."That cap was your Dad's huh?" she smiled sympathetically. He looked up to see the rim before taking it off his head and placing it on the table. His wild raven hair was released, spiking in many directions and making him look, in Misty's eyes, more mature.

"Yeah, he was a Pokémon Master, that's why it's my dream too. It gives me a way to hold on to the past I lost." he told her quietly, his face passive.

"Ash, " she began, not really knowing what to say. She placed her hand on the teen's opposite her, catching him off guard. "I've known you for so long but I guess I didn't really _know_ you. But I want to." the ginger finalized in a slightly more hushed tone, color rapidly rising to her cheeks. He looked up in a similar state before a cough broke their moment.

"Here's your food," Lilliana smirked, but before turning away, she whispered something just loud enough for them to hear. "Not your girlfriend my butt." the two blushed deeply once more,something they'd done a lot since they arrived. Turning their attention to the delicious food plated in front of them the began to eat.

"Wow! This food is amazing!" Misty beamed, swallowing another mouthful of it. She looked up in shock to see Ash pushing a few morsels around with his fork, staring blankly at his plate. "Hey, " Misty said, catching his attention. "don't tell me you're not hungry?" she joked, causing a small grin to flash across his face. He laughed lightly before responding with a more solemn face.

"Mist? What do you think of me?" she inwardly smiled at the nickname he used for her, one she'd become extremely fond of. She liked the way only he used it. It made her feel better. More special. Mulling over the question with hidden embarrassment she replied.

"I think of you as one of my occasionally annoying but hilarious best friends," the ginger stated firmly, watching as he turned back to his usual goofy smile. But, in reality, she was clueless. He liked the attention she gave him when he said something to make her laugh. That very same laugh, ringing through his mind like music for the rest of his day. It was hard to think that though they saw him as simple minded, when truthfully, he thought about her a lot. It wasn't for her looks. or her rash personality. It was for just being her. And he liked her for it more than he could say. One point confused him though...was it like? Or love? "Why do you ask?" she added, interrupting his train of thought.

"No reason." the raven haired teen said, finally beginning to devour his food at record breaking pace. Misty smiled as he returned to his normal state. She had to tell him! It wasn't just a little crush like the last couple if years. He took thought when he asked her out to eat and pretty much classed it as a date. Did it mean he liked her? Did he really feel the same? But she wasn't one to blurt it out anyway so what could she do...?

"That's it!" she whispered loudly causing Ash to look up.

"Vat's vat?" he managed, his mouth over flowing with food, falling out in crumbs as he spoke. Giggling slightly, she shook her head and waved him off assuring him it was nothing. Finally she had an idea! She'd ask the girls to help if they didn't death hug her first. They could help with instruments too! The read head mentally squealed, something she'd never do aloud, she knew what she had to do. Starting from tomorrow, she was going to write a song.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

May walked home from school contentedly, taking in the warm sun's rays to change into something Jade would class as 'suitable' for work. It consisted of a plain top, worn jeans and a once-white apron which was now covered in disgusting brown stains, half of which she had know idea where from. That was until she saw the witch of a stepmother rubbing it in syrup and mud in the front lawn one day. The policy for the apron was that she only got one and she was _never_ allowed to wash it. Why she agreed to let James see her in that state left her clueless. Sighing at the thought she began to sing to herself to pass time.

"_Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me. Don't turn back now that we're here," _She sang flawlessly her voice soft and melodic. Smiling to herself, she thought back to the day she'd found that song as a little girl. Rummaging through boxes of her mother's things with her father, she'd found a small piece of paper and was told it was a song her mother wrote when she found out she was pregnant. Ever since then, it had been her favorite thing to play on piano and sing to. "_People always say, life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear-"_

_"_Would you stop that screeching!" Jade yelled irritably, glaring hatefully at the brunette from the front door.

"Sorry," she mumbled in response, barely making eye contact as the make up caked woman led her into the house. "It's just a special song. My mom wrote it." she said causing the woman in front of her to snort loudly in disgust.

"That mother of yours was a wretch," she laughed scornfully, a sinister smile forming on her lips. Lizzy and Lexy raced down the stairs hearing them return but didn't expect the scene that they met. May's eyes widened in shock as Jade continued to slander her family, tears slowly beginning to form in her eyes. "A lowly bitch that married your father for his wealth and nothing more. They were both as stupid as each other and are better off dead!" she cackled, Lexy joining in with a loud snort. Lizzie, on the other hand, shot May a sympathetic look. Yes, her mother was horrid to the brunette but she'd never gone as far as to speak of her mom in such a way.

"_Shut up!_ You're wrong! You are the most disgusting, hateful witch to ever walk on this planet," she screamed, tears rapidly pouring down her red face. Her voice grew hoarse as she continued to yell and curse at the people she had lived with since she was small. "I hate you! All of you! And thank Arceus that I never told the world the sort of bitches you are but there's no stopping me now!" she finished, storming out of the house and racing to where her legs took her. She ran until her lungs burned and begged for air, her cries muffled by the sound of the wind whipping past her. After what felt like hours she found herself in an high class neighborhood. Slowing her pace, the brunette wandered aimlessly, arriving at a lake. Clear as crystal and sparkling in the dimming light of the sun, she stared at it in awe. The brunette sat on a patch of grass and continued to allow the tears to flow from her orbs as the spiteful words replayed in her mind. Suddenly she felt someone sit beside her, nudging her gently on her arm. She looked up to see a familiar face looking back.

"You okay?" he asked sympathetically, furrowing his brows at the lack of answer.

"Drew?!" May asked in confusion, barely able to recognize her scratchy voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I saw you run by my house when I was training out front but I lost you and after a while, I got a feeling you'd be here," the chartreuse haired teen explained, shifting his weight slightly to face her. "I'm surprised you found this place, it was kind of like a secret spot for me." he continued. May's face immediately sunk as she began rapidly apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I'll forget I ever saw it! Promise-"

"Calm down, it's fine." the teen sighed reassuringly. "So, you want to tell me what's up?" he pressed, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My m-mom and dad died when I w-was little, " she croaked, her orbs brimming once more. "A-and my step mother's h-horrible and she said-" Finding herself unable to carry on, she broke down once more in a wave of tears, burying her face in her knees as she pulled them closer to her chest. After a slight internal debate, Drew wrapped his arms round her waist and pulled her towards him, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. He rubbed soothing circles on her back as her breathing still came out in shaky sun was beginning to set once May had calmed down, removing herself from the teen's comforting embrace. "Thank you." she whispered, smiling half heartedly at him. Drew noticed how her eyes were void of their usual spark and her smile was forced. She yawned, laying her head on his shoulder and fell into a soft sleep.

"It's okay," he whispered back. "I'm here." Noticing the rapidly setting sun, he lifted her from the ground bridal style and carried her down the street, turning a corner and reaching his house. He turned the handle with his elbow, kicking it closed once he was inside and headed straight up the stairs and for a guest bedroom. Placing her down on the bed, he threw the covers over her, left a glass of water on a bedside table and left the door slightly ajar. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped himself. Turning to face her, the teen stared in awe at the glowing brunette, her face shining in the moonlight. He felt his heart flip as he slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. Suddenly realizing what he had done he coughed, breaking the silence that enveloped him. Walking out of the room hurriedly and turning into his own he noticed a small figure on his bed. Smiling instinctively, he lifted her up and put her in her own room. His mom must have dropped her off when he was with May. Figures his dad left her alone.

"Dew..." she yawned, wrapping her small arms around his neck. "Dessy wanna stay wiv you..." he stroked her brown locks and lay her down in her room.

"Drew's right next door Des." she nodded, releasing him and falling back into a peaceful slumber. "Goodnight Destiny." he said quietly, before collapsing onto his bed and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thursday morning began with a shock for our favorite sapphire eyed brunette. Reacting to a loud alarm, she groggily sat up in bed and stretched. Looking at the foot of her bed she noticed a small emerald eyed girl staring back. She looked familiar but she couldn't think of where she'd seen her before. The teen rubbed her eyes again to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, the girl was still there and while taking a quick glance around the room, she realized she had no idea where she was. Then it hit her. She must have been dreaming... at least that's what she thought until the girl spoke.

"Dew! Pincess woke up!" she giggled loudly running up to her brother and hugging his torso once he entered the room. He grinned down at her before offering a small smile to the confused brunette.

"Hey, " he began awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. He wore his usual attire for school and stood idly by the door.

"Where am-"

"My house. You fell asleep by the lake yesterday and by the sounds of things, your house wasn't really the best place to go." the chartreuse haired teen explained, cutting May off mid sentence.

"You don't know where I live." she stated blankly, folding her arms over her chest in a matter-of-fact type way.

"There's that too," he smirked, flipping his fringe with his two forefingers. "This is my little sister Destiny by the way." he introduced, as the little girl constantly pulled at his shirt to get his attention. She ran up to May and jumped onto the bed, bouncing slightly before grinning widely, showing a small gap where her front tooth should have been.

"Are you a pincess?" she asked curiously, staring at her. Playing with the hem of her beautifly dress, she laughed cutely as the older brunette denied the accusation bashfully.

"I thought it would be better if you stayed here today instead of going to school. You had a pretty rough day yesterday," Drew said, walking over to the two from his place in the doorway. She nodded slowly, though still unsure of what to do. "If it's okay with you, could you watch Des till I get back? My mom doesn't really care that I have school and my dad's never at home so she'd be by herself..." he asked hopefully, glancing fondly at his younger sister. The teen nodded happily, seeing the same care in his eyes as when he was looking at his sisters picture, She didn't have the heart to let him down.

"Sure," she agreed. "Besides, I'd love to get to know Destiny." she laughed as the younger brunette jumped back onto the bed and enveloped her in a hug. Happily reciprocating the sweet gesture, May cooed at Destiny's cuteness. Drew smiled at the two before nodding his thanks and bidding good bye. As he left, May asked what they should do. Deciding on baking, May didn't have a choice but to stay in what she wore the day before and just brush her hair. Noting how the young brunette was dressed, the girls made their way down stairs to try and find some breakfast but no matter how hard she tried, the previous day's event replayed constantly in her mind. Seeing the change in attitude, the small girl clutching onto her hand spoke.

"Why you sad?" she piped, her delicate features etched in confusion.

"I'm not sweetie." May lied, feigning a smile. She didn't want to ruin the time the young girl got with her brother, whether he was around or not.

"Liar," the brunette giggled as the sapphire eyed teen looked down at her. "Dew says when you sad, your eyes change." smiling at her intelligence, May knelt down, rocking back and forth slightly on her heels, to reach Destiny's height, holding her small hands with her own.

"You love Drew a lot don't you?"

"Yeah! Lots and lots and lots! Dewwy loves Dessy and nicer than mommy and daddy," she squealed happily, her eyes sparkling with love and excitement, a trait May admired. "You nice too! Like Dew!" she finished, hugging the teen tightly round the neck. The two brunette's giggled together as they hugged, eventually falling onto the cold tiled floor in a heap of laughter. How any parent couldn't love such a sweet girl was beyond her but if Drew's parents really are as bad as he makes out, then they're not someone she'd want to meet.

Suddenly a thought popped into her mind. After everything that happened yesterday, she'd forgot about her date with James. He'd most likely think she stood him up but maybe he was nice enough to understand if she told him the truth. Not knowing what to do, she set Destiny down to watch TV as she made them both something to eat. She groaned in aggravation.

Why was her life never simple?

* * *

**Well, I guess I wasn't expecting to write that... I honestly believed I was going to write about May and James' happy date but I guess my Contestshipping mind brought me elsewhere. So what did you guys think? I know it wasn't that good but i hope it wasn't too bad either! I'm still eagerly awaiting CATCHING FIRE along with others XD You know who you are guys! I'm hoping 87 as a random number because that's the number of the song I'm listening to right now on my playlist. I'd tell you what it is but I might use it in one of my stories XD I really want to thank you guys because for a fifth chapter hetting to 822 reviews is like Wow! For me anyway XD I hope you all like it! Please R&R :D Thanks for being you!**

**Love ya ;)**


	7. Switched

**Hey** **there all! How you doing? February already huh? Time flies... sometimes :) I want to seriously thank each and every single on of you for getting me to 96 reviews, I love all of you! XD So here's the next chapter which I hope you all like. I'm not totally thrilled about it but I hope it's enough to please you all. Before I get on with the reviews though, I wanted to recommend a story by **LunarEclipse22428** and it's called **Tweaking Lyrics. ** It's a **Victorious** story, the main character being her own OC and it's newly published. I think it's really good personally but I hope you'll check it out and give it a review :) Okay, so onto your reviews! :**

_**eeveeluvr: Thanks so much for your review! Well you know how they talk about inner beauty? Jade has neither inner nor outer beauty, she's just a nasty person but without her, the story would get a little boring :) I'm not really sure where Lizzie's character's heading but so far, it looks like she's being the nicer twin :D Aw, thank you! That's so sweet of you to say! Since this a Contest fic, James won't get May as his princess but I really don't want to hurt his feelings! I guess he's just a lovable guy :) Thank you ton again, you're too sweet! XD **_

_**NoProb101: Aw, thank you! :) And words cannot express how amazingly sweet you are! It's fine, it will get there I hope but apparently, despite operations, there's no 100% chance of recovery :/ I really love every single one of your reviews so thank you so so much! You are beyond sweet! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!**_

_**supersexyghotmew95: Your Sapphire idea is finally coming into play so thank you for that! I've mentioned you at the bottom too :D Thanks so much for your review!**_

_**CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Aw, thank you! I love her character so much, she's so innocent! I seriously doubt your skills stink! After I finish updating, I'll be sure to check out your stories but thank you anyway XD It's okay, I'll adjust if it means updating for awesome reviewers such as yourself! You are so nice to me, Ugh and you're so sweet! I swear you are one of the nicest people ever! Aw, thank you! I still hope I didn't keep you waiting too long :) **_

**_Sunshine Tails_**_**: Aw thank you so much buddy! You are so nice! XD Well, I guess the ones we love never ge it easy :) Aha, that's what counts, the contest lurv :D Oh and hope you like the Fairy Tail hints and the Hunger Games too! Yep, she sure is :D Let's just say, for a little girl, she's got the power! I love giving Drew a brotherly side, it really brings out his sweetness XD Aw, you gotta love Pokéshipping! There should be some mentions of it in the net chapter and I already know how it's gonna fit into the plot :D You know it :D Besides, what's a 'Pincess' without her 'Pince'? Aha, thanks a bunch and I'll try! Love you all the districts and back buddy!**_

_**PichuPower: Aw, thank you so much! With reviewers as nice as you, there is no way I would possibly stop writing! You guys make the whole story worth while! Thanks again! XD**_

_**rabiya123: Aw, thank you! xD You gotta love them shippings right? :) Well this is a contest fic so Drew has to steal May away at some point :D Of course, he is her Prince :) Sorry for the long wait and thanks again! :D**_

_**GreenGiantUranus: Kya, I love long reviews! XD well first of all, Thank you! I'm really glad you do! After all, it's for you guys that I write :) I know right? Ugh, Jade has to be the cliché step mother, but without her the Cinderella thing dies :/ Ahahah, Doo doo head? You're hilarious :P aw, I can't help but feel sorry for James, after all, he is my OC and i kinda love him to bits XD After all, he's a mix between my best friends minus the**_**_ perverseness :D Aw, your second cousin sounds like such a cutie! If she's anything like Dessy, then I immediately LOVE HER! No way, you top like all levels of niceness! Ah, but that ovulating fan story made me laugh like there was no tomorrow :D It was awesome XD And I know you are probably an amazing piano player, don't doubt yourself! Aw, that's cute :D I love reading :) Then again, why would I be on this site if I didn't :) I love my college but it's pretty tough at times, and I wouldn't mind spending time at an town high school :D Wow, you must be really really really good to get n every single year! And I bet with all your friends joining you this year, it will be even better! YAY! I hope you like the mini reference in here :D I know right? But that doesn't mean they weren't pretty cool :] Yay, my birthday's in April too! What day's yours? XD XD XD Hell yeah! That's what fellow book nerds are for! It's fine, it was totally worth it ^_^ Sorry to keep you waiting so long for it and thank for understanding about my wrist, you really are one of the nicest people ever! Yeah, aha same! I had to keep flicking between tabs :D Lol, we are amazing dorks though right? Thanks again!_**

**_Cloud Reflection: Aw thank you! Yeah, I'm kinda confused where Lizzie's character's heading but so far, it's down the nicer route :D Aha, I guess she's the type that says exactly what she's thinking :) Sadly, she missed the date but you'll find out pretty much the rest in this chapter :) Sorry abut the typos and thank so much again! You're so nice :D_**

**_pokadiginarahina456: Aw, thank you! I don't mind how late it is, your reviews are always so sweet and nice! Sorry about the wait, I'll try to update faster next time :D Thanks again! XD_**

**_Well hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And just to clear things up, I don't own Fairy Tail or Hunger Games kay? XD I would be insanely lucky if I did though :) So on with the show then, hope you like! _**

* * *

Hours had flew by and now a fourth batch of cupcakes were ready to be taken out of the oven. May and Destiny had shared laughs and food fights over the process and had successfully made plenty of small cupcakes adorned with roughly drawn flying blue, white and black cats. The older brunette decided to try out a more intricate design on one and managed to pen out the Mocking Jay pin she loved. Smiling in success she placed them all in the refrigerator to set and hoped they'd be done before Drew got home. The young brunette ran to the older and threw a neatly folded piece of paper into her hand.

"Look what Dessy dew!" she cried happily, bouncing on her heels as May unfolded it. Looking down at it, she saw three neatly drawn stick figures. The first had a mess of green curls on their heads, green dots for eyes and a lopsided smile. Beside, what May assumed to be Drew, stood a smaller figure, her brown hair reaching down to her non existent shoulders. Similar to the one before, she had green dots for eyes but also had a huge pink smile drawn on, taking up the majority of her features Finally the teen noticed the girls own interpretation of her. A normal height stick with large blue circles for eyes, an average smile and a noticeable load of brown lines stretching down from her head. She noticed how the smallest figure was holding onto the small balls for hands of each of the other two. the sapphire eyes girl's face broke into a huge smile seeing the detailed effort she'd put into it.

"It's beautiful Destiny." May cooed, hugging the bubbly girl affectionately as she giggled into her shoulder.

"It for you." she said, closing the older girl's hand around it. Her eyes widened with gratitude as she thanked the sweet girl and placed it carefully the pockets of her jeans. They had at least two hours to kill, so after cleaning the flour and icing from their clothes and faces, Destiny spoke.

"Will you read to Dessy?" the young brunette asked, pulling at hem of May's top. The older teen looked down at her and agreed happily. Together they walked to the little girl's room, opening the door and revealing a large yet comfortable space. It was tiled in a dark purple, a lighter shade of the color as a rug placed in the center of it. On top of rug were two white sand timer stools, whilst to their right, a simple acai bedside table stood. A bright round orb lamp rested upon it beside a few old fairy tales The wall closest to the table was painted in a beautiful amethyst, becoming a feature wall to the others in white. The right corner of the room held a cute single bed, doubling as a couch and adorned with multiple pillows. The walls were dotted with butterflies, surrounding the sleeping area. However, on the left side of the room wooden writing desk stood meekly, a small silver and purple accented chair neatly tucked in front of it. Styled as a long Japanese lantern, another lamp hung from the ceiling and swung gently as a breeze blew through the balcony doors. Matching wooden shelves held books of mythical creatures, coloring pages and her favorite, read to her by Drew, the Hunger Games.

Dragging the brunette inside, Destiny walked around in search of a particular story. May continued to gawp at her surroundings, stopping to smile at the pictures of the small girl and her brother covering the walls. She noticed a family picture on the far left and walked idly up to it. A stern jawed man looked almost patronizingly at the camera, wearing an arrogant smirk. His young face was void of any wrinkles as he emerald eyes shone brightly. He had one hand running through his chartreuse locks and the other on the shoulder of an 11 year old boy. The boy wore an identical smirk of arrogance and mimicked the man almost exactly, minus the more playful look dancing in his eyes. Beside the two stood a beautiful brunette woman, her dark hair falling to her waist in graceful curls and not a single flaw adorning her perfect features. Her head was tilted in the direction her husband though her hazel eyes never left the lens, a gorgeous smile lingering on her lips. Holding onto her leg and onto the boys hand was a smaller version of the woman, minus the hazel eyes. She wore a baby blue dress with matching bows tied into her hair. Her large curious orbs stared cutely at the camera, a barely toothed grin breaking out onto her face. Similar pictures lined the same wall, each in different positions. May cocked her head in confusion until Destiny walked over.

"That was when Dessy was one! Dew said we were all happy, all together..." she trailed off, a sad puppy dog look replacing her usual spark. She looked on the verge of tears and May decided to quickly change the subject.

"So, uh, have you decided on a book to read?" the brunette asked, scanning the shelves briefly She watched as the little girl shook her head, a sadness still hanging over her. The teen knelt down to become eye level with her and spoke. "Hey, c'mon now," she whispered, touching her forehead with her own. "You're a big girl right? And big girls don't cry, they laugh!" she burst, tickling Destiny's sides. Giggling filled the air as the young brunette fell onto the soft rug in fits of bubbly laughter. Catching her breath and regaining her footing she stumbled clumsily towards her bed. The two smiled at each other, the emerald eyed girl pointing at the highest shelf.

"Can you wead that for Dessy pease " following her finger, May saw a strange modern looking book on the very highest shelf. "Dessy bought it and daddy put it up there." she explained. Nodding, the teen reached for the book, stretching her arms as far as possible and shifting her weight to her toes. Still unable to reach, she staggered slightly and hit her head on the shelf.

"Ow," she mumbled, falling back onto he rug and cradling the now growing bump on her head. Clearing her head of dizziness she then used the chair as leverage and plucked the book off the high spot. Her sapphire eyes widened drastically as she looked at the material in her hands. It was a slim metallic slab, cold to the touch and colored in silver. Screw and blots were visible but when the older brunette ran her hand over the back, it was entirely smooth. Flipping it over to face the screen looking front, she furrowed her brows. There was no actual visible screen as it resembled the back exactly. "Huh?" she wondered aloud, brushing her hand across it. As soon as her skin made contact with the hard material it glowed in a bright white and soon after it faded, words began writing themselves upon the slab. She shrieked, surprising the smaller girl as she jumped back and dropped the 'book' onto the bed.

"What pincess?" Destiny asked, peering curiously at the object. She gently lifted it up with her small hands and stared at it intently, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, she huffed in defeat and prodded May to start reading. Hesitantly lifting it up once more, she waited for the glow to simmer before reading what words wrote themselves.

_"_It's called; The Lost Princess," she muttered, watching as they faded and new one's began writing in neat cursive. "Once upon a t-"

"Pincess missed bit!" she exclaimed, pouting and pointing to the smallest fine print in the top corner of the page. Squinting her eyes excessively, she managed to read it.

"Uh, it says, _We wait for the day of her return_...huh?" she squinted closer, tracing the words with her finger. Suddenly, a bright white light emerged from the words, blinding the two girls. Gripping tightly onto the younger girl, May felt herself begin pulled and twisted. The feeling of almost being warped came to mind but within seconds, she fell to the ground with a dull _thud_. "Destiny?" she squeaked, staring into the unfamiliar black canvas before her. It was dark and murky, a dim light emitting from the gaps in the trees. It seems she'd landed in a forest of some sort and trying to find her way out got her more lost than before. Suddenly, she jumped as she heard a rustling followed by whispers.

"You think it's her?" someone said in an beautifully elegant voice.

"Definitely not, I've never seen a more hideous specimen in my life!" a deeper voice spat ignorantly. She huffed and plucking her courage, parted the bushes from which the noise came. Squinting to try and adjust her orbs to the dark, she saw four strange looking Pokémon of some sort. They each looked vaguely similar in shape but had distinct different characteristics.

"Don't be so rude, she might hear you!" another female voice spoke gently. The final male spoke in a deep regal voice, addressing them all.

"Hush now, we must not disappoint in our mission. Let us retrieve the human as our duty," the sound of a small squeal of shock rang clearly throughout the quiet forest, catching the attention of the four. "We mustn't let her escape!" he boomed as they burst into a sprint after the running figure. May began to build a picture in her mind of the exact look of these strange Pokémon. For starters, they could _talk_, secondly, she could hear galloping hooves so maybe it was something cute like a Ponyta. As much as she tried to think positively, it was counteracted by fear, hearing them grow closer. She knew from the start, she was no match for them. Not being able to run much further, she gradually grew to a halt and in a fleeting moment of panic, hissed as she felt a hoof come into contact with her head.

* * *

"Get up you filthy rag," a voice spat, venom lacing each word. "I'll teach you for running away!" May slowly opened her eyes, allowing them to grow accustomed to the bright light surrounding her. She raised a hand to the back of her head where she'd been kicked., however as she looked around, there was no sight of the offender anywhere.

"Wha-?" she mumbled, not regaining her ability to speak as fast as she'd originally thought. In front of her was a sight that brought nothing but confusion to her mind. She was home, or so she thought. The could identify the horrid overpowering designs but it seemed like she'd traveled years back in time. The modern staircase had been transformed into one of regal stature and the television was nothing more than a large picture of three, disgusting looking people. The most prominent being a large, made up woman, her hair falling in rough curls around her pudgy face and on either side of her stood two identical looking girls. They had a similar made up appearance though their faces held some form of shape. The only difference between the two being that the left side girl had a much softer look in her eyes. "Jaaade, Lexyy and Lizziiie?" she managed, her speech slurring slightly.

"That's right you ungrateful brat! We clothe you, feed you, home you and what do we get in return? A spiteful witch, thats what!" the figure roared angrily. Allowing her vision to focus, the brunette realized it was Jade herself that was actually talking. She couldn't believe it, she was back. They found her and now they were going to punish her. But what about Destiny and Drew and James and her friends?

"We had the nerve to save you from some hideous Sawsbuck you wretch!" Lexy hissed, taking her place by her mother's side. Lizzie said nothing but walked to the free arm of Jade. Now fully taking in her surroundings, May noticed that the three were dressed in flowing lime green dresses, complete with metallic under-nets and laced corsets. Hideous bonnets sat nestled into their hair. Grabbing the brunette by her ear before she could fully comprehend the situation, Jade dragged her by a fistful of hair across the wide span of the room and threw her into a dark cellar, hidden in the depths of the house.

"You can stay in there till you learn the rights of your ways Sapphire!" the final screech echoed the lonely room. The door slammed shut, the sound reverberating off the stony walls. The smell of damp filled her nose as her sight had been forced into darkness. She shuddered from the cold reaching her skin and sat in silent shock. By the slightest sound of the wind rustled leaves, she jumped, squealing to herself in surprise After today's incident, she was really on edge. He groaned loudly as she threw her head back in frustration and found it come into contact with the wall. Sobs of frustration and angst filled the air. She didn't know whether to cry or scream or stay quiet. Doing her best to get comfortable deciding on the latter option, many thoughts plagued her mind. Confused at how much had happened in so little time, she slowly said it aloud to herself.

"I was pulled into a weird world where I got kidnapped by Sawsbuck and then kidnapped again by Jade, Lizzie and Lexy? And here they were really gross dresses." she clutched her head and groaned, leaning back onto the cold stone walls. Moonlight gently waded into the 'room' through a small barred window and lit up the dull area. "I must've hit my head harder than I thought," she sighed, referring to her stumble in Destiny's room. But it all felt so real. Could it really be a dream? The sapphire eyed girl sighed and thought about what she had left back there. She wondered how the younger brunette was. She was probably confused, maybe even scared. After all, she'd just seen someone get sucked into a book. But what if it's like she never left? And maybe she's watching Fairy Tail just like they'd promised to do together, after all, it was both their favorite show. "Destiny, where did you get that book?!" she cried out weakly.

* * *

"I'm home," Drew called into the large house, his voice echoing through the halls. Perking a brow as he was met with no answer, he followed his stomach to the kitchen. A grin swept across his features as he set his eyes upon the several batches of cupcakes. Removing his jacket and slinging it over his shoulder, he grabbed one and headed for the stairs. Eager to see his sister, he skipped a few at a time, beginning to search the rooms. "Des? May?" he called out. He slowly grew frantic as he was constantly met with emptiness. Reaching the end of the hall he pulled open the final door a breathed a large sigh of relief. His younger sister lay peacefully on her bed in the arms of the older girl. The Hunger Games was placed carefully on the bedside table, marked at the last read page. He wondered why he hadn't searched her room first and mentally slapping himself for being so stupid, he slowly made his way over to the sleeping brunettes. Gently moving a strand of hair from the young girls face, he smiled. She gently stirred at his touch.

"Dew?" she murmured sleepily, raising her head and yawning. Woken by movement, the teen beside her followed, grinning hazily at the chartreuse haired boy. Destiny lifted her arms towards him, allowing him to dip forward for a hug. She wrapped her legs around him and lay her head upon his shoulder before quickly falling back into her slumber. Prying herself from the comfort of the bed, the older girl got up and watched as Drew placed the bubbly girl down and pulled the comforter over her sweetly sleeping figure. Turning, the two older teens made their way out of he room in silence and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Thanks May, I owe you one." Drew grinned, his tone evidently grateful.

"You welcome." she replied sweetly, throwing a gentle smile his way.

"Well July, you hungry?" he smirked, waiting for her to throw back an insult at his tease. However it slowly faded as she answered just as calmly.

"Sure." she said, skipping her way down the stairs. He shrugged, brushing it off and followed her. As they both reached the bottom, they rounded into the kitchen. "May huh?" the brunette whispered quietly to herself.

""What?" the emerald eyed teen asked, hearing her mumble. She reassured him it was nothing and offered him another cake which he took gratefully. He paused momentarily, looking at her curiously. "You changed your clothes?" he inquired, perking a brow in confusion. Looking down at her attire, she nodded quickly. She was wearing a white top with a beautifully printed Kyogre upon it, a light blue jacket hanging loosely off her shoulder and a cute blue skirt reaching just above her knees. Her feet were clad in matching ballet flats and her usual red bandanna was switched with one identical, but in blue.

"I ran home because I knew no one would be there and I got changed," she explained hurriedly. He nodded uncertainly but didn't question it further. Sighing, the teen took a seat on one of the chairs surrounding the island and placed his head in his hands. "What's up Drew?" she asked, occupying the seat beside him.

"Nothing." he mumbled, staring out of the window in thought.

"I know it's not nothing, you can tell me." she sympathized placing a hand on his shoulder. Just as he was about to reply, knock hit at the door. Shrugging off her hand and standing up, Drew made his way to the front and opened the door revealing a tall brunette.

"Hey James," he grinned, moving aside to let him in. "What are you doing here?" Nodding in thanks, the tall teen strode in and went to take a seat in the main room followed by Drew.

He stretched and spoke. " You're not the only one who likes seeing Des, she's practically my little sister too," he said nonchalantly, scanning the room with his eyes. "Where is she anyway?"

"Sleeping." his best friend answered shortly, offering him the untouched cake in his hand. Shaking his head he began talking about their upcoming match. Suddenly, their attention was drawn to the figure in the doorway. The brunette teen stood there in silent shock, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"The jester?" she asked herself in confusion. James sprung from his seat and swiftly wrapped his arms round her waist. Hearing coughing from Destiny's room, Drew awkwardly excused himself and went to see her.

"May," he murmured into her brunette locks. Surprising them both slightly, she wrapped her arms around his torso and sighed contently. "Drew told me everything, are you okay?" he asked, pulling away from her. Her face contorted with confusion before answering.

"Oh, uh, yes thank you." she replied, smiling to emphasize her point. His smile widened into a grin as he pulled her back in to the embrace. She giggled lightly as he placed a sweet kiss upon her forehead.

"When I got to the hairdressers and saw you weren't there, I decided to head home. Too bad your sisters were there, they didn't really make it easy," he began in hidden dislike. Breaking the hug, the two made their way to the couch. "Talk about crazy, they were set on finding out where Drew lived. Why would I tell them where my best friend lived?" he laughed incredulously, leaning back into the plush material. He closed his eyes but thy soon shot open as a giggling bundle of brunette flung itself into him.

"Dames!" Destiny cried happily, flinging her small arms around his neck. He laughed loudly, lifting her up and swinging her around. Drew walked in after her, a small smile playing at his lips. The room was filled with friendly laughter as James placed his usual cap upon the younger girl's head, smirking as it fell over her eyes. She stumbled around, crashing into her brother's legs. He lifted her from the ground, re positioning the hat on her head. She smiled at him before wriggling to get down. The brunette pouted as she felt the hat being lifted from her locks.

"Sorry Des, James has to go now, I'll see you tomorrow kay?" he smiled apologetically, ruffling her hair. He nodded his goodbye to Drew and waved to May who got up after him.

"I'll walk you out." she offered, seeing the chartreuse teen preoccupied with his sister. The tall teen grinned gratefully and allowed her to do so. Their footstep echoed down the hall and stopped abruptly as they reached the door. James swung it open and stepped out, bidding goodbye to the girl once more. She waved him closer before he could turn around, and as he bent forward, she reached up to her tip toes and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. The two blushed deep shades of crimson, and the capped teen coughed awkwardly, straightening out to his full height. Without a word, but a small nod, he jogged home, smiling to himself. As red as ever, she walked back inside to see Drew staring at her skeptically. "What?" she asked bluntly.

"Are you okay?" he inquired seriously, his brows furrowed and uncertainty etched onto his handsome features. She nodded surely and went to walk back to her guest room. Half way up the stairs, she was stopped by a grab of her wrist. He spun her around quickly and glared lightly. "Destiny said you got pulled into a book?"

"Huh?" she squeaked, panic evident on her face. "She must have been dreaming " she played off calmly, doing her best to cover up the quick moment of weakness.

"She wouldn't just lie about this stuff May, I know her."

"She's a little girl Drew! She probably has imaginary friends! What's to say she didn't dream all that up?!"

"You're lying." his voice grew dangerously quiet, closing to a growl. She breathing quickened as she backed up against the wall.

"How could I be pulled into a book Drew? Listen to what you're saying! I'm telling you, she was dreaming!" her voice rose with each word, anger pulsating around them. His fist clenched threateningly at his side, his face reddening.

"She can't dream! She has no imaginary friends because she has no imagination!" he all but screamed in her face.

"Wha-?" the brunette gaped, her sapphire orbs unwinking.

"My mom had complications when Des was born. That's why she has problems with pronouncing stuff, it's fine now but it won't leave her when she grows up. She's stuck in the mind of a five year old and she has no imagination because her head got twisted during the pregnancy. It's a side affect of her operation, they had to operate on a delicate part of the brain that holds creativity. Every idea she has is based off cartoons." his voice was just above a whisper, the faint voices of the show Destiny was watching filling the air. Reaching for his hand tentively, the brunette apologized. He looked up and met her eyes, the color pulling him in. They looked like pools of pure blue, many shades swimming around gracefully. But something was different. They looked almost foreign. Groaning in frustration, he shrugged and walked up to his room in silence. The brunette watched his retreating figure till turning and making her way to where Destiny sat watching cartoons.

"Hey Destiny, what are you watching?" the teen asked, watching the figures on the screen.

"Faiwy Tail!" she exclaimed excitedly, not taking her eyes from the TV. "You said it your favowite."

"Huh?" she replied in confusion, seeing a flying blue cat talking to a pink haired male. Her attention was caught by the younger girl as her sigh echoed through the room.

"Faiwy Tail is guild that got Mages and they fight and stuff go boom! Cat called Happy, he my favowite, and pink head is Natsu! He a dwagon slayer and so is black hair man! Man got no sirt is Gway and him and Natsu always fighting!" she tried to explain hurriedly, not wanting to waste any time. The older girl watched as the two known as Gray and Natsu swung their arms over each others shoulders, seemingly fine.

"They don't look like they always fight."

Another tiresome sigh was provided by the five year old as she shook her head. " Dat because dey scared of red hair girl called Ewza coz she beat dem up." Deciding not to pry any further for fear of angering her, the brunette stopped asking questions and tried to figure the show out. It turned out to peak her interest slightly and soon she was watching episode after episode alongside the smaller brunette.

"This world is confusing." she mumbled to herself, her gaze still fixated on the show.

* * *

Tear stains marked May's face as she silently cried in the dark cell where she was being held. She was scared and hungry, and even as sleep tried to over take her, she was constantly waken by dreams of false hope of ever returning home. She trembled as the large gusts of nightly wind blew through the bars of the makeshift window. Sniffling once again, she lifted her head from where it rested on her knees and squinted into the enveloping darkness. Hugging them closer to her chest, she whimpered to herself.

"Drew, where are you?" she wondered, her voice hoarse and raspy, and even though it was her's, it had grown almost unrecognizable In all of the confusion and fear, she couldn't help think why Drew's name was the only one she could bring herself to say. Thoughts of the time in the Nurse's Office raced through her mind, the care in his eyes becoming more prominent. It was the first time she'd seen him without Brianna. The difference in his behavior barely realistic. His change between his nonchalance, with his popularity shining through, to caring, showing his normality as an ordinary teen.

"Shut up!" Jade's voice rang loudly through the empty room, causing the cowering brunette to flinch. Her hands subconsciously swept to the thick burns and scars marking her left leg and her back as more tears flowed freely from her dulling orbs. Her mind flashed back to her first hours in this cursed place, remembering the leather whip they had borrowed from the stable and beaten her with. She could still her their merciless cackling ring through her ears. She forced her eyes to stay awake, worried that nightmares would once again haunt her. However, she couldn't help but wonder to herself why Lizzie hadn't joined in the attack. She'd stood to the side, watching with almost a sense of regret, well that's what it looked like to her anyway. She knew for a fact she wasn't home, after all, there wasn't a forest anywhere near her house nor were there talking Pokémon. Gathering what was left of her courage, May allowed herself to speak out.

"Can I at least get something to eat?" she all but pleaded, her stomach growling loudly. She was met with silence till the door above the stone steps creaked open.

"Oh forgive me Your Highness," the woman smirked, sarcasm lacing her words. "let me get you something," she hurried out before quickly returning with a stale can of Pokémon food. She carelessly tossed it down the stairs, allowing it roll down with several clunks before reaching the starving brunette's feet. She observed it carefully, noting how it was a Ponyta's old food. Sighing and giving in to her hunger, she pried open the rusty can and took out a fuzz covered pellet. Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and bit down on a part of it. Immediately, she began gagging as the disgusting flavor poisoned her taste buds. The remaining half was dropped to the floor as she continued to retch whilst the hideous woman laughed at her. "Not used to it after you're royal treatment are you?" she cackled, her eyes holding insanity.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, her breathing heavy and her eyes watering.

She scoffed and faced away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't play dumb, we all know _why _you ran away!"

May was utterly confused, as she opened and closed her mouth in attempt to say something. "Wha-?" was all she managed, her faced stoned in disbelief. "Care to enlighten me?" she continued, finding her voice and becoming angry that she was mindlessly being accused for something she wasn't even aware of. Rising to her feet, she placed her hands on her hips and glared at the woman.

"You should count yourself lucky they haven't found you yet." the large figure spat, venom poisoning her words.

"Who?!" the teen screamed, her need for answers becoming desperate. Huffing, Jade smirked and said nothing, turning on her heel an slamming the door close. May heard the turn of a key, her heart sinking into depression once more. Helplessly, she crawled back to her previous spot, her head falling into place upon her knees again. Stuffing her hands into her jeans pocket, she felt her fingertips brush across something rough and crinkled. Pulling it from it's restraints, the drawing Destiny had drawn for her unfolded into her hands. She smiled weakly at the carefully drawn figures and allowed few tears to escape her reddened eyes. Tracing each of them with her finger, she closed her eyes, one of the three drawn over taking her thoughts. His perfectly messy hair and bright emerald eyes. Not to mention his always present smirk and careless attitude. Hoarsely, whispered into the darkness. "Drew."

* * *

**Dun Dun Daa! Well not really but whatever :D So what do you guys think? Sorry for the long wait but like I explained last chapter, my wrist has uh... restricted me to say the least but I didn't wan't to disappoint you guys so here it is! Oh and thanks to **supersexyghotmew95** for the oncoming idea! It will definitely make things a lot more interesting :) Well hopefully anyway. So good or bad? I didn't really feel 100% with it but I tried :D I really do hope you guys like it and as always, reviews are appreciated XD I think I'm feeling 99-ish so that's my target :D Will love you all to no end (**as if I already don't** XD) ****if you guys get me there. Well that's all and thanks so much all for reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks again! XD**


	8. Home

**Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been so freakin long! I really am sorry, but I just haven't had the time! In the free time I get I have been writing little sections, so the task was definitely not neglected! I've just been dumped in piles of college work, and since our college is transferring, we've been packing too! Not to mention, we've had the spring festival to deal with and so much more! I won't bore you with a list, but I hope you guys can forgive me! PLEASE! I understand that the last chapter was a little confusing so I apologize for that too ^^; I hope things get cleared u in this chapter! I give you total permission to raid my candy cabinet and cookie jar! So, without further delay, I'll reply to those awesome reviews shall I?**

**_NoProb101: You know it! Gotta love Fairy Tail! XD Aha, thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter just as much!_**

**_CierraLuvsPokemon4Eva: Ahahah, aw, thank you SO MUCH! You are so totally sweet! I kinda love the 'protective brother' side to Drew, so I thought it would be more noticeable if cute little Dessy had a sadder story, Sorry Des! XD Ahaha, I actually have no idea how I came up with it ^^' It sorta just popped into my head and I was like Yes! I could so use this! I think we all are! He should have noticed since he's so madly in love ;) Lizzie is (hopefully) gonna turn out a lot nicer than Lexi! :D Awww! You are sweetest thing ever! You have no idea how happy your reviews make me! I am SO SORRY you had to wait so long for this! Oh and thanks for that little note there, I fixed it XD _**

_**supersexyghotmew95: Thank you! I'll try, but I still have to fit in Ash in a tutu yet XD Thanks again and hope you like this chapter!**_

_**Desert The Fennec Fox: That's the beauty of it being a FanFiction, it doesn't have to even remotely possible! XD  
**_

_**eeveeluvr: Hehe, sorry about that ^^; I did a really bad job at explaining what happened but you actually hit it the nail pretty much on the head! Ikr?! I was getting so jealous just writing about it! XD I love Destiny! She is my favorite OC aside from James :D And Rayne :P Well, she plays an important role in the place where May is, but that'll come up later ;D She is one nasty piece of work! She doesn't really get much better either ^^; Well Drew has some sense in this chapter at least XD I am SO FREAKIN SORRY for keeping you waiting so long! Like I explained, college is out to get me! Thanks so much again and I'll try to update faster!**_

_**BoredAsYou: Aha, thanks XD I love that Anime! It's my absolute favorite! X)**_

_**Cloud reflection: Thank you! I'm so sorry you had to wait so long for another bad chapter D: Ahaha, it's kinda like the back of an Ipad without the Apple sticker XD And it looks the same on both sides ^^; Aha, thank you! It did seem kinda rushed, but I'm glad you like it! Of course Drewy Bear's gotta notice! He's in luurv with her ;) Hate Jade too, she's such a witch! Thank you! And sorry for keeping you so long again! ):**_

_**MewAngel46: Thank You! Yep! supersexyghotmew95 came up with the idea to bring Sapphire into the story so made up the entire foundation of the story with her included! I was gonna have my disappear into the book anyway, but i think with Sapphire in her place, it makes it a lot more interesting! XD Hope you like it and sorry to keep you waiting!**_

_**LoveLoverGrl: Aha, thank you and sorry ^^; Hope it gets explained a bit more in this chapter ^^; XD**_

_**rabiya123: Aw, thanks so much! You're right! We meet the star of the plot twist in this chapter! Thanks again, and I tried ^^; **_

_**SunshineTails: It's okay my buddy, sorry for the SUPER late update ^^; Aw, thank you! XD Glad you had an awesome time! Ahahahaha, glad you liked it! OMG I KNOW I'M SO EXCITED! Yep! I hope the little explanations help out ^^; they're not all that clear, but I think they're okay! Aw, thank you! You're the most amazing buddy ever! Love ya too my Hunger Games and Fairy Tail Buddy! Thanks for taking the time! X)**_

**_pokdiginarahina456: Aw, thank you! Sorry about that ^^; I'm working on it! Hopefully it'll get explained some more in this chapter! Thanks again! Sorry to keep you waiting! _**

**_ReaderOfStories15: Sorry ^^; I'm trying my best to explain it in this chapter ^^; They're all awesome questions, but if I tell you the answers now, it'll give away the entire story ;D It'll all be explained as the story goes on! Thanks for the review, and sorry to keep you waiting!_**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! You got me to 109 and I love you all so much for it! XD I think my aim for this chapter is 115 if I'm lucky ^^; Thanks again and Sorry again! Hope you all like it! **

* * *

The pounding of footsteps was all that could be heard from the depths of the lonely cellar. The same routine followed through every day and now the greatly thinning brunette had memorized day to day life of the despicable creatures living above her. A month had passed and nothing had changed. She was still fed Ponyta food, whipped when she spoke back and treated like dirt. Her echo became her only company as her eyes drooped from lack of sunlight. Her cheeks had hollowed and her hair, despite her many efforts to brush it through with her fingers, had become coarse, rough and entangled. The shaky breaths that left her became more of a chore to keep up as she now spent most of the day sleeping, wishing that it was all a bad dream.

She'd finally decided that she had to break free. As the twins left the house at 3 o'clock as usual May gingerly rose to her feet, wincing as the fresh burns from yesterday seared her skin. She inched forward, slowly making her way to the stairs and began to sorely climb them. She could hear Jade's footsteps grow louder along with the rattling of the rusty tin which her food was 'preserved'. As the door swung open, the brunette gathered what little of her strength was left, and charged for the open front door. She clenched her eyes shut as the light hit them and ran blindly into the open air. Knowing there was nothing but a grassy plain ahead, she continued as far as her legs would carry her. The sudden increase of fresh oxygen caused her to choke and splutter, stumbling clumsily as the shouts of the heavily made up woman followed her.

"You little bitch! Get back here!" Jade called, her heavy footfalls being heaved across the ground. Still with eyes tightly shut, the teen ran on. Her throat burned for air and her legs grew weak from lack of movement during the months time. With her lungs ready to burst, she did her best to ignore the pain and run on into the continuous plain. Much to her surprise, she could now feel twigs and thorn bushes whipping at her as she ran, the ground also becoming softer.

Soon enough the yells from behind grew quiet as did her footsteps, calming May to the point of exhaustion. The teen fell onto the ground, now realizing she'd made her way to a forest of some sort, and weakly opened her orbs. She cried silently, not knowing herself whether it was from happiness of freedom, or fear of this new world. Squinting in the dim sun, she rolled to her side and winced when the pain of her whip burn flared. It was quiet, not even the sounds of Swellow or Pidove filling the air giving her a sense of unease. However, a sudden rustle from the bushes nearby disturbed the awkward tranquility. The teen shot up and scrambled for a place to hide behind a tree. Watching carefully, she saw a figure enter the calm spot and furrowed her brows.

The figure wore an almost blinding suit of armor, complete with, what she guessed to be, a family crest on the chest as well as the entirety of the shield. She drew in a breath as her weight pressed on a twig, causing it to snap and caused the Knight to look around in confusion. Shrugging it off, he sat down and removed his helmet, running a hand through his black locks. Since his back was turned, the sapphire eyed teen had not yet seen his face but but she craned her neck slightly to try. She winced again as another twig snapped. Standing to his feet, he turned around quickly,causing May gasp loudly as she saw him.

* * *

"May! Are you ready? We're gonna be late!" Drew called from the foot of the stairs. He sighed as he heard her faint reply of a yes, and saw her stumbling clumsily out of, what was now, her room. She had been living with Drew for the past week. Destiny had gone back to her Mother's and his Father had not yet returned from his business trip. The brunette, hopped to the landing whilst pulling up her sock and ran down the stairs, slipping slight against the polished floor. As she was about to fall, she felt a pair of arms sturdy her from behind. Looking over her shoulder, she grinned sheepishly at the chartreuse haired teen and thanked him. He simply shrugged and made his way out of he door. Something had been playing on his mind as of late, and it seemed he couldn't shake it. The shy, clumsy and slightly uneasy brunette from his school had now become louder, more confident and poised, despite her occasional action. But Brianna hadn't layed off a bit and still insisted on making the brunette's life a misery.

Her old friends had noticed change in her too, but what it was, nobody could figure out. One day she was shy, weak and vulnerable, and the next she's outgoing, loud and confident. It was like she was having an internal conflict over which personality to choose. He looked over his shoulder to see her wildly running figure chasing him down the street, before slowing her pace once she'd caught up to him. Staring at him intently, she grinned as he turned to face her, perking a brow.

"Are you gonna sing today?" she asked, excitement bubbling in her voice. The question caught him off guard as his expression read shock until in faded into skepticality Today was student karaoke day, a time for students to showcase their talents in front of a peer audience in form of a contest. The judges of the competition would consist of the Breeder, Trainer and Coordinator 101 teachers. Brianna had participated every year and successfully won, crowning her as Miss Undefeatable.

"Are you?" he replied almost incredulously, staring at her as if she'd gone mad. She huffed and faced away, puffing out a cheek before sticking out her tongue.

"I don't see why not! It'd be nice to try something new!" she argued, her sapphire eyes shining with determination. The emerald eyed teen stared before realizing what was missing.

"Where are your glasses?"

"Wha?" she mumbled in confusion.

"You're _glasses_ Maple." he pressed on, narrowing his eyes into a glare. Her breath hitched as she began to walk faster.

"I don't wear glasses silly!" she managed awkwardly, glancing behind to see Drew's skeptical eyes continue to pierce her. Her walk became a fast paced jog as he continued to catch up to he speed. She squealed as his hand caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"Who are you?" he growled, his tone angry and fierce. This girl was _not_ May. He was sure of it. He could never bring him self to raise his voice or even get the slightest bit angry and the happy-go-lucky and this impostor had for some reason been grating on his last nerve.

"What're you talking about Drew? I'm Ma-" she shut her eyes tightly in fear as he cut her off.

"Don't give me that crap," he roared in annoyance. "You're not her! Don't lie to me! _Who are you?_!" His anger faded into shock as he watched a smirk grace her identical features before she relaxed her stiff posture.

"My, my, I didn't expect you catch on so quickly," she taunted, her voice laced with a patronizing edge. "So how did you do it? Do tell. How did you know I wasn't your beloved Maybelle?" a lazy smile daunted him as he glared strongly at her.

"You haven't answered my question." He replied calmly, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. The brunette curtsied and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm Princess Sapphire of Jewel Kingdom, it's a pleasure to meet you." His eyes widened, not knowing whether to believe the strange girl or not. But realizing she had avoided the point, he continued on.

"Where's May?" he snapped, his eyes darkening to a more dangerous shade. The teen let out an aggravated sigh and stared moodily at him.

"Gosh, aren't you an impatient little prune," she huffed. "If you must know she was taken to the Kingdom in my stead." she feigned exhaustion at his simple question before shaking herself out of his, now loosened, grip. Just as she began to pick up pace once more he growled before yelling at her furiously.

"Don't walk away from me! How do we get her back? Answer me!" He stumbled backwards as she strode towards him, merely inches away from his face.

"_We?_" she laugh incredulously, her face bearing an unreadable expression of pure hatred and disgust. Drew was left speechless, unaware of what to say or do. "Don't make me laugh. I am going to stay in this world and she is going to stay in that one. The prophecy states it and we cannot change fate Sir Hayden." she spat, rounding the corner to school. He stood paralyzed to the spot in confusion. Students piled through the gates, rushing past him from either side. He was jolted from his state of shock as he felt a figure bump into him from behind.

"Sorry!" she squealed anxiously, not bringing her eyes to meet that of the school Prince's.

"It's fine," the green haired teen stated flatly. "You're Dawn right?" Gathering enough courage the petite teen nodded slowly and looked up to face him. Her large cobalt eyes were glazed in curiosity.

"I'm one of May's friends. Um, do you know where she is?" she asked hesitantly, scuffing the end of her shoe nervously. The image of the red loving teen flashed through his mind, accompanied by ones of the impostor; Sapphire. He felt confused; conflicted about how to handle the situation.

"Why the hell do you think I know?" he retorted darkly, glaring at her small frame. Her eyes widened at his abrupt response before she felt herself being dragged behind someone. Looking at the culprit, she noticed the color of lavender locks. A small smile managed it's way to her lips but disappeared as she found herself in confusion.

"Pau-" she was cut as the grip in her wrist tightened.

"Don't take out your stupid problems on others Hayden." the teen spoke, scowling at his classmate. Drew mimicked the expression before replying snidely.

"Shut up. Who the do you think you are? I don't wanna hear you preach Shinji. Just take your little girlfriend and piss off." he narrowed his eyes at the purple haired teen.

"Fine." he shrugged, walking away, dragging a stumbling blunette behind him. Her cheeks were flushed red as she felt herself grow dizzy.

"He didn't deny it..." she mumbled quietly, staring at the ground. She crashed into his back as he paused. Looking over his shoulder a small smirk fell upon his lips as he saw her flustered figure. Shaking his head he turned to face her fully.

"What's with you Dawn?" he sighed, pushing his hands into his pocket.

"Hey! My name is not-" she stared in shock. "Y-you called me Dawn?!" she gasped, pointing a finger at him. He rolled his eyes at her dramatic reaction before leaning down towards her ear.

"That's your name isn't it?" he whispered lowly before pulling back to see her reddened cheeks. Speechless, she nodded and allowed him to drag her to homeroom.

* * *

"I hear she's made a break for it!" a female voice spoke excitedly. It belonged to a Sawsbuck, it's antlers adorned with lush green vegetation. The three surrounding it nodded in turn in conformation.

"It's been rumored that she's met a Royal Knight of the Palace" another spoke, this time with a mixes of beautiful orange and red leaves on it' s own. Each of their expressions read identical shock.

"If that's the case, we should let her be. I don't want to have to care for such an undignified creature!" A male Sawsbuck spoke, gentle pink flowers atop it's antlers. They all turned to face the final Pokémon who rose elegantly from it's position under the cool shade of a large tree. In sync, the other's rose and bowed deeply.

"What is your opinion on the matter your Highness." The first Sawsbuck spoke, head still bowed low.

"I understand your wish to remain afar from the situation West," his deep voice echoed through the tranquility of the forest. "But our orders come from the Royals, we must obey with loyalty for their trust in us in greater than that of anyone else's. We will perform this task with great honor." he finished, though this Sawsbuck's antlers held no extra flourish, they were instead colored in a clear, crisp white.

"But North-" West was cut off by a stern look from the Leader of the Sawsbuck, North. He looked towards the two females and they nodded in understanding. Suddenly, they drew their attention to a looming shadow that emerged from the bushes.

"Show yourself!" South, ordered stomping his frontal hoof in warning. The shadow pulled itself from the darkness and stood at full height, looming over the four pokémon. It's shape was that of a human, but it held no physical body.

"You are North of Winter, South of Summer, East of Autumn and West of Spring. Protectors of the four corners of this World. Also known as the Seasonal Compass. You do bidding for the Royals, am I right?" the shadow spoke, it's voice eerily misty. The peaceful atmosphere felt disturbed as wild winds began to blow harshly against the frail surroundings. Thunder roared angrily in the sky as brutal flashes of lightning whipped the grey clouds above. The ground was hit with strikes of the bright flashes, destroying the it's smooth surface.

_'It's as if his presence brings forth the darkness...' _ East thought worriedly.

"Reveal your form." North spoke calmly, stepping towards the shadow with great authority.

"Have I already not?" it retaliated, "This is my form." it's voice seemed to carry along the winds, coming from all directions. The mere sounds of it was suffocating, it clung to the air, drowning it of happiness.

"You want us to believe you're nothing but a shadow? Even though your shape is that of a human?" West challenged incredulously, raising his voice to be heard over the wind as he charged towards it at full force. His hooves scraped to a halt as the shadow dispersed before recollecting itself a few meters away.

"Who are you?" the leaf adorned Sawsbuck question, her gentle voice laced with uncertainty. She jumped back as another large tree was ripped from it's roots by the brutal force of the wind.

"I have done my research, now you do yours." the Shadow whispered darkly before disappearing into the thundering heavens. As it went, as did the harsh winds and heavy storm and once more the atmosphere was wrapped in silence. Instead of it's peaceful beauty, the view had been destroyed and the silence was thick, uncomfortable and anxious. Tree's had fallen, the lake had been flooded and a sinister fog had fallen upon the scene.

Sighing heavily, North stood and dug his front hooves into the muddy grass. Standing beside him, South did the same. The once murky ground was frozen, before being slowly melted by bright rays of sun. Left in it's wake was fresh, dewy grass of Spring. East walked towards the flooded lake and placed her antlers into the disrupted waterfall. With a gentle glow, beautifully colored leaves floated down from the remaining trees and rested upon the watery surface. With a deep breath from the Autumn Sawsbuck, a calm breeze carried the leaves away, leaving behind a fully restored lake, it's fall resuming it's natural flow. Finally West bowed his head to the fallen trees, tapping each one lightly with his antlers before stepping back and watching like time had reversed as they lifted themselves and reattached their roots.

"We must be on guard. His mere presence is a threat. We will protect our world by all means necessary Understood?" North instructed, his expression grim and angry.

"Understood." the remaining three replied in unison before setting off to restore the rest of the torn land.

* * *

"N-no way," May stuttered, pointing a trembling finger at the figure. She slowly rose to her feet before grinning widely and throwing her arms around him. "Ash! I can't believe it," she laughed, tears brimming in her sapphire orbs. Rubbing them away with the back of her sleeve, she pulled away, still smiling brightly. "Where's Misty, Leaf and the others? Did they come with you? And what's with the costume?!" she rambled happily. However, it slowly faded as the boy did not respond as she thought.

"Princess! We've been searching for you everywhere! What happened? You look starved! And what a state of clothing," the raven haired teen began. May inwardly huffed at the remark but sighed once she looked down and noticed the truly disgusting form of what used to be wearable clothing. " The King and Queen are so worried, you must return at once! I ask you to honor me as your escort." he continued, kneeling before her and bowing his head.

"Ash, what are you doing?" she asked in confusion, her voice growing weak as doubt slipped into her mind.

"Princess, in respect of ranking, please address me only as Knight." he asked courteously, getting back on his feet.

"Ranking? B-but we're friends!" she insisted, tears rolling down her cheeks. Weak to her sadness, Ash stood and tilted his head in dense confusion. It seemed not only did the Knight and the Ash, May knew, share physical appearance but personality traits too. He rubbed his neck sheepishly before cautiously placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Please Princess, come home." he said softly, bending down slightly to meet her reddened eyes. She sniffled loudly before breaking into fits of tears again. They might as well have been the same Ash. They could've been if it weren't for the fact that this Knight knew nothing about her other than her supposed title as Princess. She hugged him and sobbed silently onto his armor. Throwing away any sense of social standing, he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug of a friend. He gently rested his chin on her head and calmly waited for her to stop.

Gradually, she grew to a halt and pulled away from him. "Thank you." she muttered with a sad smile, wiping away the remains of her tears.

"Would you like me to escort you Princess?" he asked quietly, watching intently for her reaction. He smiled as she nodded.

"B-but on one condition," she hiccuped causing his smile to wither slightly. "We will address each other on a first name basis."

"I can't!"

"Please, I j-just need someone I know," she begged, her eyes pleading with hope. Giving in after a slight internal conflict, he nodded. "Thank you."

"But this is the first time you've ever spoke to me," he informed her, causing her eyes to widen in shock. "I'm only second in command of the Royal Knights so I never attend conferences with the Highness's '"

May had come to a conclusion about this strange world. It was _different_ that's for sure. But it seemed everyone from her world had a look alike in this one...a counterpart of sorts. This was a world run by a King and a Queen who seemed loved and had loyal subjects. But the strangest thing by far was that her counterpart was the _Princess. _

"Sh-, _I_ have never spoken to you?" she was met with a firm shake of the head, his black hair flying from side to side before grinning goofily.

"I don't mind. You're the Princess, you have many more important things to do."

"But shouldn't a Princess' first line of duty be to get to know her subjects? And to attend big parties and stuff?" May inquired, recalling everything she knew from the Fairy Tales she'd been read as a child.

"That's a noble thought," he chuckled, "But that sort of thing mostly happens in Fairy Tales, this is the real world." the red loving teen couldn't help but laugh sarcastically to herself. This world was the furthest thing from _real_. " Well then Prin- uh, _Sapphire_, shall we go?" he asked, turning to face the direction of the castle. She walked in time with him as they made their was towards the majestic building looming in the far distance. She must have run far to have been able to reach it. Silence wrapped them as the brunette drowned herself in thought.

Sapphire? That must be her name in this world. She was a Princess. The daughter of the King and Queen, but who were their counterparts? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before snapping them open at sudden realization. If she was the daughter, they were the parents..._ her parents._ She would finally see them again! Would that mean she could really talk to her mother for the first time? And her father, after so long.

"Sorry to disturb your thought," Ash began, causing the teen to stare up at him with curious eyes. "But I couldn't help wonder about earlier," he paused, noting the confusion on her face. "You mentioned Leaf?"

"Oh Yeah! Leaf Green, do you know her?" a smile formed on her face seeing him nod, but her brows furrowed as he looked ahead somewhat indifferently. The now setting sun painted the sky in a deep shade of scarlet, a warm light extending in all directions. As they drew closer to the peak of the hill on which they walked, May could see a large kingdom stretching as far back as sun itself. The now slightly larger shadow of a beautiful Castle towered above it all. She gaped in awe at the beauty of it all. She silently wished she could stare at it forever.

"She's the kitchen girl." the raven haired teen stated shortly.

"Really? Well, I'm not surprised." she laughed lightly. For some reason, she couldn't bring herself to keep a straight face. The Leaf she knew adored baking to no extent. When they were little she would come round and play in the toy kitchen May had in her room and they'd serve plastic muffins to her Dad.

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know her?" the teen to her right spoke blankly.

"Well, like you said! She's the kitchen girl!"

"But the kitchen girl has no business with the Princess! You couldn't have possibly ever met!" he near yelled, shocking them both. Clearing his throat, he apologized as they carried on their walk in an awkward silence. He mentally cursed himself for raising his voice at the Princess, and sighed at the possibility if losing his position if he kept up his recklessness.

"I, uh, like to explore the Castle sometimes... I occasionally see her running around." May inserted quietly, hoping he would buy her lie to calm his confusion. Smiling internally, she grinned at him. He looked at her and perked a brow.

"What?"

"Earlier, I believe I also mentioned someone by the name of Misty." she laughed loudly as his face flushed a deep shade of red. He immediately dropped his gaze to the floor and fiddled with the helmet he'd tucked under his arm. They'd slowly entered a small village at the foot of the Castle. Compared to the complexity of the rest of the Kingdom, May thought it was cute that they had such a modest little place so close to the such a important one. The few people at at the late hour, bowed upon her presence, and she smiled happily as small children waved through windows. The streets were lined with small stalls and shops, selling bread, cheese and fruits to all who came. In all, it was a quaint little place that reminded her much like the one in a favorite movie of hers; _Tangled_.

"H-how, do you know her?" he squeaked quietly, doing his best to hold his composure.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she retaliated. Thanks to Ash's clear confusion of May knowing of her, she knew that the Misty here couldn't have too high a social standing.

"S-she just a girl from this villag-" the teen was cut of by a loud call of his name. Turning around, his eyes widened seeing the fiery red head running towards the two. Looking anxiously at May to see her reaction, he was shocked to hear her emit a small giggle.

'_Misty? In a dress?' _she thought happily, holding back an out right laugh. She watched as the red head grew to a halt and cleared her throat nervously seeing that she was with him.

"Hi! You must be Misty right?" she began, feigning obliviousness to avoid them realizing she obviously knew what her friend looked like. "Ash was just telling me about you! I'm Sapphire."

"There's no need for you to introduce yourself Princess! It's an honor to meet you." she said quickly, curtsied sweetly. May took in the simplicity of her clothing. Misty wore a plain light blue dress to her knees with an apron, while her beautiful hair cascaded down her shoulder. The dress was slightly tattered from the hem but nonetheless cute. The urge to pull her into a hug was to great to for the brunette to handle, and she did just that. Misty's eyes widened, as did Ash's as May held on tightly to her best friends counterpart.

"Sorry," she apologized pulling away, "I guess I was just happy to see you," she laughed sheepishly. "Ash was right, you _are_ really pretty!" she giggled, watching both teens flush scarlet.

"I didn't say-"

"You won't deny it though, will you?" May challenged, smirking at the blushing two. If she couldn't get the Ash and Misty she knew together, this would be second best.

"I, uh, we should be going..." he mumbled, bidding goodbye to the red head. She bode goodbye to both figures, and stared in confusion as May stopped and turned around.

"Bye Misty! Make sure to drop by the Castle sometime kay? I'll talk to the guards about letting you in! I can't wait to get to know you!" she yelled. At the friendly attitude of the Princess, she couldn't help but smile and nod, continuing to wave. May felt excited to have met two of her friends and she knew that just seeing their faces would help her pull through. However, those very feelings of happiness she held so dear, were contradicted by one so brutally honest. There was no chance she's ever see the real Ash and Misty again. Or the real Leaf, Gary, Paul, Dawn..._Drew_. Her thoughts began to drift away once more, but she was drawn back as she came face to face with large metal gates, stretching up towards the clouds.

* * *

"Welcome home." Ash muttered, smiling to her. She returned the gesture weakly and watched as the gates swung open before her. She looked as Ash nodded to her and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she called after him. Turning, he answered.

"Like I said before, I have no business with the Highness's. I trust you can find your way to he main chambers?"

"Uh, no... No! I, uh don't remember! It's been too long, I guess I forgot!" she spouted in panic, laughing awkwardly. She couldn't just let Ash walk away after helping her so much. And one familiar face was what she needed most at a time like this. She watched him walk back nervously.

"Truth is, I've never really been into the main quarters... I don't think I'll be much of a help." he admitted, shuffling his feet. May smiled at his modesty, just like the Ash she knew.

"Then we'll figure it out together." she said softly. Pushing open the doors, they were met with the naturally beautiful interior of the castle. The suns rays warning the room. Many staircases expanded from the main, all made o flawless marble. The architecture of the room made even such a large space feeling comforting and homey. Leading her up the main set, Ash spoke.

"Do you remember? You have to take the middle set to get the the central Castle." she nodded, still in awe of her surroundings. They came to a halt when met with a heavy wooden door. Closing their eyes, and taking a deep breath, the two entered the main sectors of the expansive Castle. Both their eyes widened in awe at the breath taking beauty before them. Thick red carpets lined the floors as rich oak draws, chairs and tables were dotted around the huge plane. Accents of gold were placed delicately on the furniture that was being cleaned by the many maids rushing around. Many people flew by, carrying a variety of different things and disappearing into doors. A few seconds after their arrival, it was as if time had stopped. Everyone froze and stared at the brunette. May but her lip, hopping she wouldn't be found out. The silence rang loudly in her ears, but was broken by a large eruption of cheers.

They lined up to welcome her in before separating her from her 'savior'.

"He'll have to wait out here while we get you cleaned up." an old woman explained gently to her. A maternal warmth flowed from the woman as she smiled at her. She wore a simple maroon, long sleeved dress with a navy apron and shoes. May looked around and saw that everyone wore the same attire. Though for the men, they wore pristine black suits but still smiled warmly and bowed towards her.

Within seconds, the brunette felt herself in the comfort of warm soapy water, fragrances flowing through the air. The feeling felt miraculous against her bruised and beaten skin. Collective gasps could be heard as the maids helped her. She took sighs if relief as the scrubbed off the grime that had caked her skin. She winced when she rubbed against a mark, causing the maids to rush to her worriedly. She reassure them with smiles and words, but couldn't kid herself that they hurt. Finally rinsing and feeling as though reborn, she stepped out of the tub with a towel and was guided to the next room.

She was instantly seated and her hair was dried. Feeling the warm air of the drier, she became drowsy and smiled smiled contently. Before she knew it, she was whisked towards a wardrobe and out of it came an beautiful blue gown.

It was a shoulder less piece and flowed down to her ankles, the sides slightly hitched up by elegant bows in a darker shade of blue. The accented blue lined the top hem in gentle ruffles and fell down the middle with curves of lace. Her feet were clad in matching heels before she was seated to do her hair.

"You look beautiful Princess!" the maids gushed as they surrounded her. Her hair was now u in a bun with two strands left out either side to frame her delicate face. A pearl band was laced around it as she finally stood. She looked at herself in awe in the full length mirror. She didn't realize how long it had been since she'd seen her own reflection She could now notice how hollowed her cheeks had become, and her skin was also much paler. Though all in all, she looked like... well, Royalty.

Returning to the room in which she and Ash had entered in, he grinned upon seeing her. She curtsied playfully and smiled.

"What do you think?" she giggled, twirling.

"You look so much more like yourself now!" he grinned goofily. After getting a quick shine up on his armor, the two were escorted to the chambers where the King and Queen were waiting. Walking down endless hallways, May could see the rich family history Sapphire held in the painting lining the walls. Captivated by her surroundings, she barely to stop herself tripping as they reached the double doors. Butterflies exploded in her stomach as they slowly swung open. There was no absolute chance that they would look anything like her parents, but still, she hoped. Looking at the figures in their large velvet seats, her eyes brimmed with tears. But through them, she whispered.

"Mom...Dad...I'm home."

* * *

**Voila! What do guys think! I hope you liked it! I hope things were cleared out a little more with this chapter ^^; If not, it'll get clearer as the story goes along! If you have any questions, leave them in a review or you can PM me! XD So, I didn't really know where this was headed, and I didn't know whether to make the Knight Gary or Ash, but I decided to bring Gary in later on in the story! It'll help with the OldRivalness! ;) Well, it's late so I should leave it here! Like I said before, Sorry for the lateness! I'll try to update ASAP! My review goal is 115, so please be friendly to the little review button down there! I guess just to add in a question:**

**What role do you think this Shadow plays?**

**Well, that's all! Love Ya ;)**


End file.
